Can't Buy Me Love
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: George wants to take the next step in his and Emily's relationship. Paul meets a certain girl by the name of Linda Eastman and Leslie gets nervous. George comes up with a solution to their problem! And that's when the Beatles go to India. SEQUEL TO "IT WON'T BE LONG..."!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Um so the Sequel to It Won't be Long! It won on the poll!**

Leslie Peters was sitting on the couch at her house she shared with his sister, Emily being completely bored. She hadn't seen her boyfriend Paul in ages because he's gone on a tour with the rest of the Beatles. Emily was missing her boyfriend, George too. It was a small tour, and not many people knew about it.

The group had stopped touring a while ago and they all had the urge to go on one more. It was the the year 1968, and the boys hadn't been getting along very much. It worried Emily and Leslie some, but Paul and George always said everything was fine and not to worry about it.

Emily was even more worried about George than Leslie was about Leslie was for Paul because George had been rather secretive lately. And the fact that he was leaving for a few weeks didn't help how she was feeling. She tried to hide it from her 18 year old sister, but Leslie knew when she was worried, because she paced non-stop until someone either told her what was going on and put her mind at ease of someone forced her to sit down.

Leslie tried both of these, but her sister didn't stop worrying about her famous boyfriend. Leslie blew the air out of her cheeks as she read through a magazine when the door suddenly opened with a male voice calling her. She gasped and ran to see her perfect boyfriend shutting the door behind him, his luggage all around his feet.

Leslie squealed pounced on Paul. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his cheek and he kissed her lips.

"I missed you!" he said smiling, "So you survived without me!" Leslie giggled and nodded before they kissed again. Emily walking into the foyer and looked at them.

"So what about George?" she asked worriedly, "Where's he?"

Paul looked at Leslie, who shrugged, then back to Emily, "He's on his way. He had to stop and pick something up is all."

"So You guys're all coming over for dinner tonight. We talked to Cynthia and Maureen and they said they'd drag Ringo and John over if they had to." Leslie said, "And Emily's making a cake. She figured you and George would want to help."

"Gee thanks for ruining the surprise," Emily laughed before prying her younger sister away from Paul so she could hug him. He pecked her cheek as the door opened again. George stepped in and smirked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." he joked with a sweet smile in Emily's direction. She smiled back and threw her arms around him.

He picked her up and spun her around, "Hello love." he said before kissing her.

"You guys are back early." Emily said remembering they were supposed to be gone for another week or so. George nodded as they walked into the kitchen together. He explained it as they went. Paul and Leslie stayed back and Paul wrapped his arms tight around her.

"I missed you," he said gently to her. Leslie grinned.

"I missed you too." she said. He smiled and kissed her lips gently as he arms slid around his neck. When they pulled apart They just smiled at each other. Paul pushed her blonde hair out of her face and kissed her cheeks.

"I love you, Les." he said sweetly. Leslie bit her lip. It wasn't the first time he'd told her that, but it was one of them.

"I love you too Paulie." she said with a giggled. She was thrilled out of her mind that he'd say that to her considering how much younger she was than him. It evidently didn't matter to him. She sighed and put her head down on his chest.

"How come you guys were early?" Leslie asked curiously. Paul started to rock back and forth to an imaginary tune that lingered in the air.

"Well Mr. Bossy, decided he didn't want to play anymore shows and we couldn't go on without him anyway. George didn't care what happened, he just wanted to come home so he could see Emily again, and Ringo didn't want to tour in the first place." Paul said rolling his eyes. leslie giggled as Emily called them in the kitchen to start on the cake they were going to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! I love you all! So, I'm putting Linda in this, but it's not really accurate with what really happened. Just for future reference!**

* * *

After the cake was made, Ringo and Maureen showed up. RIngo looked tired and complained about wanting to go to sleep. Emily hugged him and giggled at him.

"You can go upstairs and take a nap if you like." she said pecking his cheek. He smiled and her before hurrying upstairs. Maureen rolled her eyes and followed EMily into the kitchen where George and Leslie were goofing off.

"OK, what are we gonna do about John and Paul?" George asked suddenly. He and Leslie were eating oreos our of the package that sat on the counter. He stole Leslies and held it over her head. She pouted and started hopping up and down to get it from him. He giggled. Emily rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She took the cookie from him and handed it to Leslie.

"Stop torturing Leslie." she said with a laughed, "And what's wrong with Paul and John?" She pulled something that George thought smelled very good out of the oven. He peeked over her shoulder and he felt his mouth water a little when he saw the roast beef on the pan.

"Um, they're the ones arguing all the time." George said leaning back against the counter, "It doesn't have to be anything important either. They just go at it just to get on each others nerves."

Emily sighed, "Well I don't know really. I didn't know they argued so much." she said. She looked at Leslie.

"Does Paul tell you about th arguments?" she asked. Leslie shrugged.

"He mentions them, but he always blames John and then says it wasn't anything too big to worry about." Leslie said shrugging, "So, are they really that bad?" she asked as Paul walked into the room. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Oh it's obvious you were talking about me." he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Leslie's waist from behind, "Not talking isn't the best way to go." Leslie giggled and he kissed her cheek. George made a face, he still wasn't too OK with Paul and Leslie's relationship. Emily was convinced he was just jealous because he wasn't Leslie's favorite Beatle anymore.

"So how do these argument get started?" Emily went on. George laughed.

"Then again talking about it like I'm not here isn't very nice either." Paul smirked. Emily rolled her eyes as she finished making dinner.

"Well then Lord Picky," she said getting out some plates for the table, "Why don't you and Leslie go and set the table?" she handed him the plates and Leslie the silverware. they walked into the dining room and George sighed loudly and pulled himself up to sit on the counter. Maureen was getting out glasses and setting them on the counter next to George. Emily stood in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why do you sigh so loudly." she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I'm hungry." Emily laughed and looked up at him.

"You are always hungry." she said with a sigh, "You aren't leaving for a tour again are you?" He giggled and kissed the top of her head.

"Course not!" he said, "Not without you anyway." Emily smiled and pecked his lips when the doorbell rang. She sighed and walked away from George.

She opened the door and smiled at Cynthia, John, and Julian. John smiled back and Julian waved. Cynthia stepped inside and hugged Emily for no reason.

"Yeah, love you too, Cyn," she said teasingly. Cynthia laughed before walking into the kitchen. John put Julian down and hugged her too.

"Gish I missed you guys." she said into his shoulder. He pulled back and pecked her cheek before they walked into the living room where Paul and Leslie were talking on the couch. John sat awkwardly on the loveseat and kept his mouth shut, something I never expected him to do.

"So, Dinner's ready now if you guys want to go ahead and eat." Emily said as george stepped into the room. He wiggled his eyebrows at her as everyone got up and walked into the dining room.

At the table, Emily watched as everyone sat in a certain spot. George had claimed the seat at the head of the table since he ate there so much. Emily always sat next to him on his left and Leslie sat on his right. Paul's seat was always next to Leslie. John's seat used to be next to Paul, but Emily wondered if that would stay. It didn't. Julian sat next to Paul. John sat on the other end of the table. Cynthia sat on his other side with Maureen in between her and Ringo. Then it was Emily again.

Everyone had their own little conversations with each other and Emily noticed George was being very quiet. His hand was clenched into a fist on the table while he ate, and Emily wondered if something was bothering him. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his eyes were focused on his mostly empty plate. She was about to ask him if he was alright, but Julian suddenly asked for cake.

Emily looked at him and smiled, "Sure I'll go get it then." she said. She got up and walked into the kitchen. George followed behind her without her realizing it. She got out some plates and some extra forks when he took her hand and spun her around.

"Jeez, Georgie," she said with a gasp, "You scared me to death!" He leaned down a little.

"I'm sorry love." he said gently before kissing her. She put the plates on the counter and put her arms around his neck. She kissed back before he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Um, I brought you something," he said becoming a bit nervous, "And I wanna ask you something?" Emily nodded and took her arms away from him as he dug around in his pocket. After a second he flipped open a ring box and held it out to her.

"Em, I love you and I don't really know what to say..." he trailed off a little and bit his lip, "Will you marry me?" Emily was shocked. They'd been together nearly a year and they knew they loved each other sure, but she never expected him to ask her that.

"Emily, please say something to me, before I die of humiliation." he said, sounding a little disappointed. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you too," she said, trying to stop the happy tears that were building up.

"So does that mean you will?" he asked unsure as Emily Pulled back a little to look at him. She quickly wiped the stray tears away and nodded. He smiled suddenly and kissed her before sliding the shiny diamond ring on her finger. He kissed her again as Leslie walked in wondering what the holdup was. She looked at George and then Emily as she looked at the ring on her finger and gasped.

"No way!" she shrieked, causing Emily and George to jump, and the others to come in and make sure everything was OK.

"Jeez, Les!" George scolded, "We're fine." he told everyone's nervous expressions. Ringo grinned when he realized what George did and he cheered loudly. Emily laughed and Leslie ran up to her and hugged her.

"What exactly is going on?" Paul asked scratching his head. George giggled and told them that he and Emily were getting married. There were loud shouts and applause. Julian ran up and hugged George's legs before he picked him up. After everyone was quiet again Julian sighed.

"Can we have the cake now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want you all to know, I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. I really need your feedback on this because this is probably my least favorite story. I didn't like "It won't be long" and I'm not really liking this one so far. I need to know what you guys think of this!**

**Because I didn't get any reviews this is a short chapter...Sorry :( I really need a review!**

**No new update until I get at least two!**

**~Tasha~**

* * *

After Julian and everyone else had their cake, everyone but Paul and George went home. George and Emily were snuggled up under a blanket on the couch and Leslie and paul were in the music room.

Paul had his arms wrapped around Leslie on the couch in there. They'd moved the couch away from the lyrics george wrote on the wall a while ago because Emily loved them so much so it was now against the opposite wall. Leslie was staring at them deep in thought.

"Les?" Paul asked cocking an eyebrow at her. "Were you even listening?" Leslie felt bad suddenly.

"No," she admitted, "Gosh I'm sorry." He sighed and threw his head back against the back of the couch.

"Les," he moaned, "You said I could talk to you about this!" He was referring to his arguments with John.

"I know, I was just thinking about Emily and George getting married." Leslie said giving him an apologetic look, "I was just- I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." he mumbled getting up from the couch suddenly, "I have to go now."

"Oh Paul you aren't upset with me are you?" she asked worriedly, "I really am sorry." Paul sighed and pulled her up off the couch.

"No I'm not..." Paul said. Leslie didn't hear the rest of what he said because George and Emily walked by the door heading to the stairs. Paul groaned and let go of Leslie as he walked out of the music room.

"Paul, wait a second!" she called after him, "That's not fair! I was distracted!"

"Les!" Paul said loudly, "You can't even tell me what I was going to tell you!" Leslie looked at her hands as he walked toward the door.

"Paul, I'm sorry!" she said, near tears.

"You said that already." Paul said, "I'm having a hard enough time getting John to listen to me, now I can't even get my own girlfriend to listen to me."

He opened the door and Leslie felt her heart break a little when it slammed shut. She held back a loud sob until she got to her bedroom. She hoped George and Emily couldn't hear her. Tonight was a special night for them and she didn't want to mess it up for them.

* * *

Paul walked down the dork street, trying not be angry. He'd left Leslie because he was scared of what he might've done to her if he got too mad. He was upset with her because she'd told him very seriously that he could talk to her about his arguments with John. She helped him figure out why they were started and all that and he needed help. The fights had gotten better since he'd been telling her about them, and he couldn't figure out why she'd decided to stop listening.

He sighed and let out a shiver. He'd left his coat and his car back at Leslie's and that was his plan so he'd be forced to go back and talk to her. He knew he'd hurt her by leaving, but he was afraid he might hurt her even more if he lost his temper.

He meant it when he told her he loved her, and he was planning on eventually marrying her and building a life and family with her.

Took another breath as he started to cross the street. Headlights appeared suddenly and breaks screeched as Paul winced, nearly being hit by the car.

"Oh my!" A woman said as she got out of the driver side of the car, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you until-"

"I'm fine..." he said looked at her. She was tall, she had dirty blonde hair and she had hazel eyes and a few freckles across her nose. She was rather pretty and Paul's mind went a little blank.

"Um, I'm Linda." she said softly, "Linda Eastman."

"Paul McCartney." he said. She smiled and Paul forgot why he was out on a walk. He forgot all about Leslie and what happened between them.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked kindly. Paul almost nodded, but he remembered Leslie suddenly.

"Um, No I have to get back to my-" should he really tell her he had a girlfriend? He decided no.

"Well I could give you a ride to wherever it is." she said smiling. Paul took a breath and nodded.

"Sure why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know still short, but like I said, not my favorite. I'll give cameos to people if you want one, but they probably won't be til later. Um, so I'm sorry the chapter's are so short, but I think they'll get longer...REVIEW!**

* * *

George and Emily were sound asleep in Emily's room when there was a ring at the doorbell. Emily sat up and made a face. George was still asleep, and he turned over away from her as she got up. She threw on a robe before going downstairs. She opened the door a little to find Paul standing looking a bit worried. Emily saw a car pulling out of the drive and frowned.

"Paul?" she asked in a sleepy voice, "What're you doing?"

Paul gulped, "Les and I got into a bit of a row and I came back to talk to her." he said looking at the ground. EMily rolled her eyes.

"You do know it's midnight right?" she asked with a sigh. "She's probably asleep." Paul nodded.

"I know, but I still need to talk to her." he said. Emily just wanted to go to sleep. She let him in and went back to bed. Paul waited until she was in her bedroom before going to Leslie's room. He knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. Leslie wasn't asleep. she was lying on her bed reading a book. Paul didn't expect this, but he went on in anyway.

"Les," he said gently. She looked up from her book at him and Paul knew instantly that she'd been crying. He felt really bad now, "Um, Can we talk?" Leslie sat up and motioned for him to come and sit down next to her. He did and he couldn't seem to look at her.

"I'm really sorry." he said quietly, "I didn't leave because I was upset with you...well I did, but it was more in fear of what I might've done if I didn't cool down a little." Leslie frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. Paul sighed.

"I dunno, but I felt like if I got too mad I might hurt you..." he said not being able to look at her. She grabbed his hand and scooted over close to him.

"Paul, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." she said, "I know John gets on your nerves and I know I told you you could tell me about it. I was just a bit distracted earlier." Paul gave her a small smile and tugged her up into him. He kissed her lips gently and she smiled at him.

"I love you." she said biting her lip. He smiled and pecked her mouth.

"I love you too, Les." he said, "Can I stay here?" Leslie giggled and pulled him under the blankets with her. She snuggled up to him and sighed. She was asleep soon and all Paul could think about was the pretty blonde that gave him a lift. What had she said her name was?

Linda? He smiled at the name, and he wondered if he'd see her ever again. Something told him he would, but was suddenly pulled out of that train of thought when Leslie wrapped her arm around him and cuddled into him. He suddenly felt guilty. Why was he daydreaming about a random girl when he was lying next to his girlfriend? Linda seemed much older than Leslie, though it wouldn't really take much. Leslie had only just turned 18.

He sighed and kissed Leslie's forehead before forcing himself to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next Day paul went to the studio with George and they did their usual thing, record, argue, record some more, argue some more. George even got into it.

The day ended with John walking out angrily and George going back to Emily's in the same sort of mood. Ringo wasn't mad, he just didn't want to hang around anymore.

It was only Paul in the studio. He picked at his bass for a while before the door to the booth opened to a blonde that looked very familiar. He grinned at her and she started a bit at him being there.

"I'm sorry, I thought you all left." Linda said biting her lip. Paul shrugged.

"S'okay," he sighed, "I'll just leave." he stood up and walked out the door. Linda took his hand.

"You don't have to." she said pulling him back. Paul knew this was a bad idea. He knew he should leave and go back to Leslie and not stay here with Linda. His mind was screaming at him to leave to go to his girlfriend. If Linda knew he had a girlfriend she wouldn't be giving him that extremely pretty smile or still holding his hand, she also wouldn't be here right now either, or ever again.

He pushed all those thought away and followed her back to where he'd been sitting. Pushing back leslie and how terrible it was that he was doing this. What would she say to him? What would happen to them? He didn't care at that very second.

What was talking going to hurt? What was having a nice conversation with a pretty blonde going to do? But Paul knew it wasn't just a nice conversation. He very much liked Linda and he knew if he didn't stop it would be more than a nice conversation.

As he sat down next to her, he gave her his charming smile and she smiled back, making him blush a little. He never blushed, this was not going to end well he knew, but he did it anyway.

He talked to Linda for a while before the bad things started happening. As he talked to her they got closer and closer and Paul found himself kissing Linda's pretty smile. She wasn't protesting, so he kept going until they had their arms wound around each other.

Until someone interrupted...

"PAUL!" a very upset sounding Leslie said. He jerked away from Linda and looked at Leslie. She was sobbing and Linda looked confused.

"Who's that?" she asked slowly. Paul got up off the couch and stood between them.

"She's Leslie." he said, being vague on purpose.

"Yeah, She's Leslie," she sobbed, "His girlfriend! Who're you?"

"Well I'm Linda." Linda said looking at Paul and noticing how uncomfortable he was.

"Les, please," he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Leslie just shook her head and turned around and left, crying as she quickly as possible walked out. Paul felt guilty, and he could tell Linda was confused.

* * *

Leslie came home, still sobbing. She'd walked back, even though she was eighteen and old enough to drive. She didn't like to, so she'd walked to the studio planning on going back with Paul. It took her longer to get back because she'd walked and she was still sobbing, heartbroken and hurt.

She shut the door loudly as she raced to her room before Emily or George could notice her. The slamming of the door didn't help that. George poked his head into the foyer as she ran to her bedroom.

"Les, are you alright?" he called after her. George had become sort of a big brother to her, and she knew he cared a lot about her well being. If he knew what had happened Paul would no longer be walking the earth. She shut her door before he could follow her and talk to her about it.

"Em, I think Leslie's upset about something." he said sitting back down in the seat he'd left to see who'd come in the house. Emily was sitting next to him reading a book.

"Really?" she asked, "Is back already? She said she was going to see Paul." George shrugged and Emily sighed.

"I better go and see what's up." she sighed before getting up and going into the hallway to Leslie's bedroom.

She knocked on the door and waited. Leslie opened the door a crack and looked out at Emily.

"What?" she choked, trying to hide that she had been crying.

"George said something might be wrong." Emily said biting her lip, "Are you OK?"

Leslie opened her door the rest of the way and let her sister in, "You are not aloud to tell George though." she said pleadingly, "Because he'll overreact." Emily nodded and went in and sat down on her bed with her.

"OK, what happened?" Emily asked. She's gone back to being more of a sister rather than a mother to Leslie since she'd turned 18, and was just there to talk to her if she needed it.

"Well You know how I went to see Paul at the studio?" she asked playing with her fingers, as EMily nodded, "Well when I got there I went into the booth and found him...s-snogging another girl." Tears started to leak down her face and Emily huffed.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, "Paul did that?" Emily was slightly shocked, and Paul did seem like the type of person to do that, but not to Leslie. Especially when George would beat the shit out of him if he hurt her.

Leslie nodded and started to sob loudly, "He told me that he loved me last night! Em, I don't know what to do." she said as George worriedly stuck his head in.

"Everything OK?" he asked looking between the girls. Emily nodded and motioned for him to go away. He huffed and left the room again.

"You can't tell him, Em." Leslie pleaded, "He'd kill Paul if he knew."

"Well he deserves to be killed," Emily mumbled, "I'm really sorry Les. Do you know who the girl was?"

Leslie shook her head, "No, but she looked older. Closer to Paul's age I mean. Older than me..." she trailed off quietly and Emily felt so bad for her sister.

She wasn't happy with what Paul did and he wasn't about to get away with it either, "I'm sorry about Paul." she said with a sighed, "Are you hungry? I made some food for dinner." Leslie shook her head and Emily kissed the top of her head.

"Les, I have to tell George." she said gently, "He's clearly worried about you and he's going to find out either way." Leslie sighed and nodded.

"Just keep from over reacting?" she asked. Emily gave her a soft smile and nodded. She left Leslie to her bedroom and Leslie shut her eyes and found she was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

"He did what?!" George asked loudly. Emily had just told him about Paul and just like Leslie said, George was over reacting, though Emily didn't think it was too over the top.

"Shh," Emily said grabbing his arm. They were in the kitchen fixing themselves a plate of tomato soup and grilled cheese for dinner, "She asked me not to tell you at first because she didn't want to make a big deal about it."

"A big deal?" George asked, his eyes becoming a shade darker with anger, "Em, I told you this would happen! I told you Paul was no good! Especially when it came to Leslie!"

Emily sighed and sat down at the table, "I know, but it's not like I could stop her! George, she's heartbroken." George sat next her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think we need a vacation." he said suddenly. Emily sat up and frowned.

"A what?" she asked, nearly laughing at him.

"A vacation." he said, "Which means no work, no talking about work, no writing music or anything."

So there's something I kinda forgot to mention before. Emily doesn't work as an assistant producer anymore. She's a singer/ songwriter. George got her a spot in the recording studio to record a few of her songs, and George Martin said he'd help her get her music out. So far she's a big hit. Not as big as the Beatles, but still good.

"But George," Emily moaned, "I have nearly a whole album to get done!" she said.

George giggled, "I'm serious Em!" he said, "We'll all go on a nice vacation and when we come back we'll think about work and the problems with relationships and all that."

"OK, then where are we going?" Emily sighed, knowing he'd probably been planning this for a while now.

He grinned and took a bite out of his sandwich, "India." he said simply. Emily bit her lip and nodded. She'd always wanted to go there for some reason.

"M'kay, who's coming along then?" she asked. George thought for a second.

"Well I asked John about it and he says he wants to come along. I don't know about RIngo, but I'm sure he'll come anyway."

"And what about Paul?" Emily asked biting her lip. George made a face.

"Why should he get to go along?" he asked. Emily sighed.

"Well we can't just invite everyone but him." she said, "And I don't really know how he's feeling about all thats going on."

George sighed, "Fine he can come along, "But he's not allowed to be with Leslie alone." Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled as the doorbell rang. She got up and answered. Her smile faded a little when she saw Paul standing looking like he'd just got hit by a freight train.

"I suppose Les, told you what happened then?" he asked, sounding like a scared child. Emily nodded and lanced back into the house to make sure George hadn't noticed who it was standing on the doorstep, "I didn't mean to, Em, really! I just got carried away!"

Emily had dealt with this sort of thing already except it so happened that the cheater was the one she was helping.

"Paul, I can't let you in." she said sadly, "George knows too, and he wants to kill you."

"I sort of guessed that already." Paul said, paling a little bit, "Is she OK though?" Emily bit her lip and shook her head.

"She loves you Paul." She said.

"I love her too!"

"Then why'd you do it? Why'd you kiss that girl?" Emily asked getting a bit louder. Paul looked a little frightened.

"I don't know! Em, you have to believe me!" Paul said pleadingly, "I didn't want any of that to happen! I swear! I thought she just wanted to talk, and it went too far! I know I messed up and I have to talk to Leslie."

Emily shook her head, "She's heartbroken Paul," she said gently, "And you can't talk to her because she's in bed asleep."

Paul sighed and looked at the ground. He looked as if he'd cry at any given time, "I can't lose her, Em." he whispered, "I just can't."

Emily was about to answer him when George called for her asking about who was at the door, "You better go before he finds you here." she said. Paul nodded and walked away as she shut the door.

"Who was that then?" George asked wrapping his arms around her waist. Emily gave him a smile.

"Nobody." she said before he kissed her.

"There was a whole lot of talking for it to be nobody." George smirked. Emily sighed and bit her lip, "It was Paul wasn't it." Emily sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but he looked so upset!" she said, "He wanted to talk to Les."

"Well he's not going to." George said as Emily put her head on his shoulder.

"He's got to eventually." Emily mumbled. After that George and Emily went to bed. Emily told him he should probably go home, but he didn't want to. He was rarely at home and he always said it reminded him too much of Pattie. Emily didn't blame him not wanting to go home, but he was at their house a lot.

Later in the week George spoke to the lads about the vacation to India and they were all for it. Even Paul, much to George's slight disliking. He hadn't spoken to Paul about Leslie, but he did give him sort of a cold shoulder. Paul tried to stay away from george as much as possible.

Soon they were on their way to India. George got all the plane tickets ready and Leslie seemed to have perked up a bit for the trip, which George was happy to see.

When she came out of her room the morning of the trip in a bright yellow shirt and a pair of yellow and orange striped Shorts George grinned. He loved the bright colors, and she seemed to wear it because she knew it would make him smile. She smiled back at him and he hugged her.

"You OK?" he muttered to her. She nodded against his chest and sighed.

"Yep, I'm good." she said smiling widely, "Can we go now? I think I might burst if we don't get there soon!" Emily giggled and they all grabbed their luggage before leaving for the airport.

* * *

**M'Kay, slightly shorter than normal, but what can you do? So I think I'm getting into the story more now that things are happening, but I'm not updating unless I get...let's say four reviews. SO REVIEW! Even if you're a guest. Just tell me what you think of it and whether you want a cameo. I'll put you in sometime. Also tell me what you think should happen to Paul and Leslie if you know what I mean.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Isn't 3 reviews close enough to 4? I think so...Anyway. Hope you like this chappie. It's more focused on Leslie's relationship with George. Nothing romantic obviously, but more of a brother/sister thing.**

* * *

"Les!" George yelled shaking Leslie's shoulder, "Wake up, love." Leslie swatted at him and George giggled.

"Go away George," she moaned, "Go bug Emily."

"Well I already did and she's awake and gathering her things." George said smirking, "I thought you were excited to come to India?!"

Emily sat up quickly and shoved George aside, "A 'We're here!' would have been helpful!" she called over her shoulder as she hurried over to where Emily was on the plane. George rolled his eyes and laughed as he walked over to where John was talking to Ringo. Paul was still asleep and John was trying to decide how to wake him up.

John figured he deserved some torture for what he did to Leslie, but he couldn't find anything terrible enough. George found it strange that John and Ringo were on leslie's side when Paul was their best mate. George only cared about Leslie because he'd gotten to spend the most time with her through Emily. The group rarely turned their backs on each other over a girl, but when they did it wasn't something that went down nicely. During the time John was trying to come up with something George saw Leslie walk up and smack Paul with a pillow. She started to laugh when he jumped awake and looked at her. He made a face at her.

"What was that for exactly?" he asked throwing the pillow back at her. She stopped laughing instantly.

"There's no need to be harsh about it." she said as she turned around, "I was just waking you up before John did something terrible to you." George pushed down the urge to lash out at Paul. Leslie had every right to hit him with a pillow, and he knew it. She had every right to hit him with whatever she liked actually.

George walked up to Emily and pecked her cheek before they all got off the plane. Once they were free of the airport and the plane, they were taken to a small little hotel. It was more like a motel that was considered crappy everywhere else. George wouldn't have called it crappy anyway, but it was the best one in India and he rather liked it. There were no locks on the doors, which George found surprising, yet refreshing because it meant it was a rather trustworthy place to be. There was one bed in each room. They were double beds with bright blankets and pillows. George loved every bit of it. He and Leslie were having a ball as they led the group around to place.

"OK," George said giving Leslie a playful shove as they came to a stop in front of a row doors, "Emily's clearly sharing with me, Cynthia with John, Mo is clearly with Richie, and so forth."

"Leslie shoved him back before she spoke, "So where's my room, Geo?" she asked with a smirk as he stumbled a little.

"It's right here." George pushed open a door and playfully shoved Leslie in. She laughed and walked around the room, looking at the pictures on the wall and brightly colored carpets on the floor. George grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her to where their room was. It was three doors from Leslie's. Cynthia and John took the room next to Leslie's and Paul took the one in between John and George. Ringo and Maureen were left with the room on George and Emily's other side.

George was unpacking a few of his things when Paul walked in and cleared his throat. George looked up and his smile faded a little.

"What is it Paul?" he asked. Paul shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Um, I just want to tell you how sorry I am." he said, "I know I should be apologizing to Leslie, but I know if I try to get anywhere close to her you'll only shew me away." George shrugged before Emily stepped in.

"Paul, I think George forgot to tell you," she said giving George a glance, "This trip we're forgetting about all that until we get back to London." Paul looked blankly between Emily and George before he nodded slowly.

"OK," he said, "then I'll just go..." he turned around and left the room. Emily sighed and looked at George, who'd gone back to unpacking.

"George," she said, "You gotta forgive him." George looked at her and made a face.

"Who says?" he asked shrugging casually. Emily rolled her eyes.

"George, he won't even talk to Leslie if you're mad at him." Emily said throwing a brightly colored pillow at him, hitting him in the shoulder, "He's clearly upset that he hurt Leslie so bad and he doesn't know what to do."

"OK, fine," George huffed, "I'll forgive him or whatever. I just feel like I'm responsible for Leslie in a way."

"Well you are!" Emily said, "She's my sister, love. She sees you like a big brother. She looks up to you. Which also means if you don't forgive Paul then she won't either."

"Maybe I don't want her to..." George mumbled heading out the door. Emily chucked another pillow at him. He caught this one and threw it back at her. She laughed a little and rolled her eyes at him.

He walked over to Leslie's room and grinned when he found her childishly jumping on the bouncy bed. He laughed and she looked at him. She jumped once and landed on her arse before getting up and walking up to him. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her tight and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." she said gently. He sighed and giggled a little.

"What for?" he asked resting his cheek against the top of her head. She looked up at him and grinned.

"For looking out for me." she said, "For getting me to smile even though I felt like I was going to drown in my own self pity." George chuckled and he kissed her forehead.

"No problem, love!" He said. He gave her a goofy grin and she laughed, "Hey you wanna go have a look around?" Leslie grinned and nodded before he took her hand and pulled her along.


	8. Chapter 8

**what up!? So I've made this rotation with m stories. I'll update this everyday, hopefully until it's finished and alternate between Hello, Little Girl and Something in the way she moves. That's two stories a day just to clear up the confusion if there is any.**

**Also, Starkiller thank you for your Cameo request. You will be Starkiller or Holly (She's called both)**

**AND, This isn't exactly accurate to what the Beatles did in India. I'm not going into the meditation and all the shiz that they got into and stuff.**

* * *

George and Leslie walked around the local area and both of them were in endless amazement. Everything was so much brighter than usual. The grass and leaves were greener and the sky seemed bluer. The people wore bright clothes and George and Leslie couldn't get enough of it. That was one of the reasons they got on so well. They seemed to have a lot in common.

They came to a lovely little pond with tall grass and the most beautiful white swans. Leslie thought she could just stand there and watch them all day. She sighed and closed her eyes, soaking in the warmth of the sunlight and the smell of the water and the grass. She wavered a bit and stumbled in the slightly muddy shore. George took her arm and steadied her.

"Careful, Les." he said. She laughed and leaned against him.

"I need a hug," she said suddenly. George laughed and hugged her in a bone crushing hug, "Thanks." she said. He smiled and gave her shoulder a playful shove.

"No problem," he said, "That's what I'm here for!" Leslie laughed and George glanced behind her shoulder to a little market place. He grinned and grabbed her hand.

"What this over here?" he asked tugging her over to it. She giggled as they sprinted over to the place. It was really loud in the market and it made George and Leslie a bit jittery and excited. It was also very crowded and george kept a tight hold on Leslie's hand. It wasn't incase she got lost, she wasn't a child after all, but it was in case _he_ got lost in the massive crowd.

There were somewhere between twenty and thirty kiosks on either side of them selling fish, bright clothes and scarves, Jewelry, and some exotic fruits. George walked up to a kiosk with clothes and bought some for the heck of it. Leslie got herself a light blue scarf with gold swirls around the edges. She also got a necklace with a gold swan pendant on a gold chain. George helped her put it on before he felt his stomach growl. He knew he would have heard it too if it wasn't so loud where they were standing. He took Leslie's hand again and he pulled her over to a cart with all the fruit.

"What's that?" Leslie asked picking up an orange sort of fruit. George shrugged and took it from her.

"It is a Garcinia," the man running the kiosk said, "Try it." George and Leslie tried the citrus-y fruit and twisted their faces. The man laughed and shook his head.

"It's sour!" Leslie said laughing and coughing a little. George giggled and the man nodded.

"Yes. It is used for spices." the man said. He reached over to a basket nearby and handed them a fruit that was green with stripes like a watermelon but it was the size close to a lemon, "Try this one. It is sweeter."

George and Leslie tried the fruit and liked it very much, "What is this?" George asked taking another taste.

"It is an Amla from the Amalaki tree." the nam said.

"Well we definitely need some more." George said. Leslie nodded and chuckled.

"Yep, because Emily's going to try this whether she really wants to or not." Leslie said. George nodded and giggled before he bought some of the Amla. Leslie also begged his to get Mangos and pomegranates because Emily liked Mangos and she liked Pomegranates. So George got those. They also ended up trying some fresh cooked fish and found that very tasty. George had eaten alot of fish in his life and he never had any so good.

After that, George and Leslie were just walking around jabbering about random stuff when A girl running down the street crashed right into George. She cursed loudly and George dusted himself off and offered a hand to her.

"Sorry, love," he said, "Didn't see you there." She looked at him and smiled. She looked vaguely familiar to George, but he couldn't put his finger on who she was.

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going, George." she said smiling brightly. She took his hand and he pulled her off the ground.

"I'm sorry, but have we met somewhere?" George asked scratching the back of his head. The girl laughed and nodded.

"Yep we met in Florida last summer," she said, "I was there with some friends."

"Right!" George said remembering the girls that they had given autographs to on the beach. He just couldn't remember which she was, "Remind me of your name?"

She nodded and giggled, "Um well I said my name was Starkiller." she said blushing. George remembered Ringo getting a bit nervous when she said her name.

"Ah! But you're the one who didn't like your name!" George said remembering now, "You're Holly right?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm surprised you remembered it." she said, "But anyway, I should go. My Mother's waiting for me."

"Oh well, we could walk with you." Leslie said being friendly. Holly laughed and shrugged.

"So what brings you to India?" George asked, striking up conversation. Holly smiled.

"I live here." she said. George was surprised at that. He never in a million years would have guessed it, "My Dad lives in Florida and I went to visit him last summer. I could ask you the same question though Mr. Harrison."

"Vacation." George shrugged, "We're all here."

"Are you still with Emily then?" Holly asked with a wary look at Leslie.

George nodded, "Yep she's my fiancee now." he said beaming, "This is her little sister, Leslie." he said.

"I'm not little, Geo," Leslie grumbled slightly. George laughed and rolled his eyes. Holly giggled.

"We got here this morning." George went on, "But I never would have thought that you lived here."

"Yep," Holly giggled, "Well I haven't lived here that long. My mother is a sort of adventurer I guess you'd put it and she couldn't resist coming here." George nodded as they came to a little house that was on the beach. It was sitting on stilts and George found that interesting. Holly invited them inside and Leslie gasped at all the artifacts and paintings and relics and whatever else Holly and her mother had picked up along their lives. They were everywhere and Leslie was mesmerized by it.

"Mom!" Holly yelled. A woman with brown hair and green eyes walked in. She was in her late thirties and she had a massive smile on her face.

"What is it Holly?" she said. She saw George and Leslie and smiled, "Oh who're you friends?"

"Um this is George and Leslie." she said, "He's in the band I talk about."

"And is this pretty young lady his girlfriend?" Holly's mother asked. George's eyes widened and he felt a bit awkward suddenly.

"No!" Leslie said quickly, "He's my sister's boyfriend actually. He's like my big brother more than anything." George blushed a little and Holly giggled.

"OK, Um, Les we better get going." George said biting his lip, "Emily's probably wondering what's taking so long." Leslie nodded.

"Oh, George, would you and the rest of your group like to come back for dinner?" Holly asked grabbing his arm Gently, "It would be really fun, and we could go to the beach or something too. Have a big bonfire and stuff." George smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah!" Leslie said getting a bit excited, "That could be brilliant!" Holly smiled at her and nodded.

"OK, so I'll see you guys later tonight then." she said as George and Leslie started on their way. George waved and then he and Leslie had a race to see who could get to the hotel faster. Such Children they could be. But, if you couldn't be a child while you're on Vacation then where could you be a child?


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, George stop it!" Leslie said as the large group walled to where Holly lived, "I beat you!" Emily rolled her eyes at them. They'd been going on about who won their race earlier since they got to the hotel. George says he won, but Leslie thinks otherwise.

"Alright then," Emily huffed, "You two race to Holly's and whoever wins is final." George and Leslie shared a beaming glance before taking off toward Holly's house. Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes as Cynthia ed into pace with her.

"Hello," she said linking her arm with Emily's Emily grinned at her and nodded to her.

"Hey." she said back, "So, what have you and John been up to?" Cynthia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not a whole lot." she said, "Not together anyway. John's been talking to Paul about Leslie most of the day. He's pretty torn up about it."

"I know," Emily said with a sigh, "George is pretty pissed at him. I swear Paul'd be in the hospital if I didn't tell him to leave it alone."

a didn't say anything else after that because they'd reached Holly's house. George and Leslie were leaning against the wall panting and clutching their stomachs.

"Who won?" George panted looking at Emily. Her eyes got wide and she bit her lip.

"Sorry, Cyn distracted me!" she said pointing an accusing finger at Cynthia. She scoffed and walked off to wherever John had gotten to. Leslie slapped her shoulder.

"Now we'll never know!" she exclaimed. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Just have another race!" Emily said before Leslie grinned at George and skipped into the house. Emily wrapped her arms around George and he kissed her.

"I don't know how you can make her smile so much." Emily said bushing her fingers through his long hair, "Most girls in her position would be locked in their bedroom or sobbing or something."

"Not every girl knows me!" George said with a smirk. He pecked Emily's cheek, "And I managed to get her as far as possible from her bedroom." Emily laughed at him before he kissed her abd then pulled her into the house.

Holly greeted them with a giant smile she was so excited to have the Beatles at her house. Ringo remembered her instantly and called her Starkiller even though she called herself Holly.

"So, um, I was thinking we could eat on the beach." Holly said biting her lip. George nodded and grinned, "The foods not gonna be ready for another hour or so, so go out and do what you like. 'll need me help with the bonfire, but that's the only thing."

George volunteered for help and Holly nodded before handing out towels. George took Emily's hand and pulled her out to the beach. They started gathering branches and sticks for the fire while the others started running and playing around in the sand and water.

Leslie awkwardly stayed inside, remembering suddenly she didn't have bathing suit. Holly noticed her and raised her eyebrows at her.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just," Leslie hesitated, "you wouldn't happen to have an extra bathing suit would you?"

* * *

Paul giggled as he and John splashed Ringo. He was grateful for George's no outside drama rule. The lads were no doubt still mad at him for what he did to Leslie, but right now he was having fun with his mates. He splash Ringo once more before John shoved him to get his attention. He stumbled and fell with a splash in the water as he looked in the direction John was.

There, walking down the beach toward them was Holly, Emily, Cynthia, and Leslie. All of which were wearing their bathing suits. Maureen cleared her throat loudly when Ringo's gaze landed on the girls. He blushed and pulled his wife into a tight grip before kissing her and making her laugh.

Paul wasn't too sure who the others were looking at, but he couldn't stop stop looking at Leslie. She was wearing a light blue bikini and her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail. She was laughing along with the other girls at something Holly had said. Leslie suddenly met his gaze and froze. The other girls went on without her as she and Paul held each others gaze until John splashed Paul again. Paul laughed and splashed him back as George ran over to Emily. John and Paul continued to splash water at each other until Holly walked up and got them to stop.

"Do you guys want to help me with setting up the table?" She asked. John made a face at her, but Paul nodded and followed her over to where they were planning on eating. Leslie was carrying a tray of plates and cups and silverware. Paul helped set up the rectangular table as she walked up. She gave Paul an awkward smile as she set the table. Paul stood there watching her, and she felt a bit exposed to him.

"Uh, hi Paul." She said without looking up from what she was doing.

"Hello," Paul responded biting his lip, "Um, do you want some help?"

Leslie shook her head and finished what she was doing before hurrying away. She walked over to where George and Emily were sitting near the water. She plopped down next to George and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You Ok, Les?" Emily asked slowly. Leslie bit her lip and looked at the sand between her feet.

"I just had the most awkward moment with Paul." She said with a slight chuckle. Emily laughed and George put an arm over Leslie's shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Those're bound to come up." He said with a slight smile. Leslie rolled her eyes as Holly called them all over to eat. George got up and Leslie ran over to where Ringo and Maureen were walking over. George giggled and took Emily's hand as they walked over to the table. Holly gave out instructions for the food and John complained about sitting at the table.

"You don't have to sit at the table if you don't want to." Holly said, "Sit where you like." John give a cheer and Cynthia giggled at him.  
The group got their food, which was fresh fish and different fruits and vegetables, before going along the beach to eat. Ringo, Maureen, and Cynthia sat at the table while John and Paul sat near the house. George, Leslie, Emily, and Holly all sat on the beach near the water.

"So you two are getting Married?" Holly asked George and Emily. George grinned and nodded while Emily flushed a little

"Because of George?" Paul asked looking away from her.

"No," Leslie said, "because you broke my heart Paul. It's none of George's business."

"But he-"

"Paul, I look up to George. He's marrying my sister. And I know I call him my older brother, he's really so much more to me than that."

"What do you mean by that?" Paul had a large scowl on his face as he spoke.

"I lost my Dad a while back, you know? And ever since to be more like my father than I could ever ask for. What I mean by that is George is more like a father to me. Emily's more like my mom than my actual mom is, so it only makes sense." Leslie sighed and realized she wasn't making much sense, "George looks out for me. Even though sometimes I'm terrible to him, he still likes to see me smile. He might not like that we were in a relationship, but he has no say in who I go out with."

Paul sighed and looked at her closely, "Les, I'm just looking for a second chance." He sounded like he would start sobbing at any second. Leslie was quiet for a while before she shook her head.

"It's too soon, Paul," she said. Paul nodded.

"But I still have a chance?" He asked. Leslie took a deep breath and pulled him closer. She gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips. Leslie had a small smile on her lips as he grinned.

"I'll keep you in mind." she said. He stole himself another kiss before he got up and walked back over to where John was talking to Cynthia and Maureen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, sorry about the confusion of the last chapter if there was any. I kinda copied and pasted it from my sister's kindle and it got all out of order and junk. I think I fixed it now, so if you got confused you can go back and look at what happened.**

** This is sort of a filler chapter...**

** Still giving out Cameos just so you all know...**

* * *

Leslie was sitting around the bonfire next to George as Mrs. McKenzie, Holly's mother, told them about some of her adventures. She was currently telling them about the time she went scuba diving in the south atlantic off the coast of South Africa and found some old treasures. Leslie was so fascinated with all this and she scowled at John when he made a snarky comment every now and then.

George thought it was cool, but he didn't like it as much as Leslie. He found it a little funny she took it so seriously. When the story was over Leslie asked for another one. Ms. McKenzie shook her head and said it was getting late. Emily agreed and everyone got up. She helped Holly put out the fire before they all started to go back to the hotel. All except Leslie. She sighed and sat back and looked up at the sky. George walked up and to her and stood over her.

"You coming, Les?" he asked poking her stomach with his toe. She giggled and shrugged.

"I dunno," she said with a sigh, "Maybe later."

He chuckled and sat down next to her, "I heard what you said to Paul." he said suddenly. She looked over at him and blushed.

"You did?" she asked. He laughed and nodded, "Are you terribly mad at me?"

George frowned, "Why would I be?" he asked lying down next to her. She giggled and shrugged.

"Well I kinda called you old." she said. George laughed again looked over at her. He shrugged.

"I don't care." he said, "But am I really a father figure to you?" he asked. Leslie nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said, "He was always musical and he liked bright colors and new things. You remind me of him." George realized the others had gone as he sat back up. Leslie did too and she looked around.

"I'm gonna go on back." George said pointing in the direction of the hotel. Leslie nodded and he ruffled her hair, "Don't stay out too late."

She chuckled and nodded before he walked away. She stayed out for a while and was noticed by Holly. She came and sat down next to her. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a t shirt and a pair of pajama shorts.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked. Leslie looked at her and shrugged.

"Just sitting here." she said with a sigh, "I don't really want to go back to the hotel yet."

"How come?" Holly asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Leslie shrugged and sighed as she did the same, "Cause I know Paul's there waiting for me." she said, "He probably wants to talk to me again."

"So why not talk to him?" Holly shrugged. Leslie chuckled and shook her head.

"Because I don't want to." she said with a slight moan, "I just wanna try and figure out if he's worth it."

"Well does he love you?" Holly asked shrugging. Leslie nodded.

"He says he does." she said. Holly giggled and nodded.

"Then I think it would be worth it." she said. Leslie sighed and shrugged.

"George has this rule for no home drama here." Leslie said, "We're on vacation so that's what we're focusing on. Not relationships or work or fangirls or anything."

Holly shrugged, "Good rule." she mumbled.

"Tell me," Leslie said wanting to change the subject, "Did your mum really do all that stuff she told us?" Holly laughed.

"Yeah," she said, "She did, and she likes to tell the stories to people. Especially if they'll make someone who's unhappy smile." She gave Leslie a smile and Leslie giggled.

They stayed on the beach and talked for awhile and Leslie and Holly became closer. When it got late Leslie decided she better go back to the hotel. She told Holly goodbye and as she ran back to the hotel she thought about what she'd said about Paul being worth it. When she got to the hotel she went to her room and changed into her pajamas before leaving her room again. He went to Paul's room and knocked on the door before pushing the door open.

Paul was passed out asleep in bed. The covers were tossed off of him and he clutched onto a pillow and he snored lightly. She tried not to giggle as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She then walked over to the bed and carefully climbed in next to him. She took the pillow from his as she pulled the covers up over them. She put herself in the place of the pillow and Paul wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled into her and she sighed before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

She'd never really shared a bed with Paul before. They'd fallen asleep on the couch a lot, but they rarely ever slept in the same bed like that. She kissed his cheek and sighed.

She closed her eyes and cuddled into him a she fell asleep finally.


	11. Chapter 11

George woke up as the sun came up the next morning. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Why did he always wake up when he had nothing else to do? He turned over and saw Emily was fast asleep. She was facing him and her arms were clutched to her chest. She sighed in her sleep and she moved closer to George. He put his arm around her waist and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you, Emily." he said to her. He wasn't sure if she was hearing, but he didn't really care, "I don't know what I ever did without you." George watched her sleep for a while before she snuggled into him and groaned lightly.

"Morning," he said with a light chuckle. She looked up at him and he kissed her cheek.

"Hi," she said, "Is anyone else up yet?" George shrugged and got out of bed. He put on some clothes and went over to Leslie's room. He knocked before he pushed open the door. She wasn't in there and he made a face. He turned around and went to the next room. It was John and Cynthia's. He decided not to knock there. He found he was at Paul's room. He knew he should talk to him, but he was still sort of mad at him. He knocked anyway, and no one answered.

He cracked the door open and saw Leslie lying in bed with him. They were both awake and they were having a quiet conversation. Leslie giggled a few times and Paul pecked her forehead before George was noticed. Leslie looked at him and blushed.

"Hiya, Geo." she said with a sheepish wave. He nodded and walked away slowly, unsure of how he felt about what he'd just seen. He went back to his and Emily's room and sat on the bed. He made a face as Emily came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a sundress and a pair of sandals.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pausing from brushing her hair. George looked at her and bit his lip.

"Les was in Paul's room." he said numbly. Emily giggled.

"Yeah?" she asked going back to brushing her hair. She looked in the mirror and concluded that George was freaked out, "They weren't...going at it...or anything...right?" Emily turned around slowly and George blushed before laughing nervously.

"NO!" he said quickly, "No, they weren't." he said with a nod. Emily nodded too before she pulled her long auburn hair into a ponytail.

"That's good right?" she asked slowly. George nodded and stood up, "I mean they're still friends...sort of..."

"Yeah," George said, realizing they were freaking each other out by this point. They were suddenly running to Paul's room. They got there just in time for Leslie to come out, fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Hi guys," she said noticing their freaked out looks, "How's it going?"

"Great!" EMily said a little too quickly, "What about you?" George nodded along with her and Leslie gave them a funny look.

"I'm fine," she said glancing into Paul's room, wishing he'd hurry up, "I was just gonna go to the beach with Paul and maybe take a few pictures."

Emily nodded and George cleared his throat, "You're going with-with Paul?" he asked. leslie blushed a little and nodded.

"Is that OK?" she asked mostly checking just in case they wanted to do something else.

"Yep!" George said nodding, "That's fine!" Leslie nodded slowly and gave them a sideways look as Paul walked out of his room and took her hand.

"Let's go, Paul," Leslie said tearing her gaze from her weird sister and soon-to-be-Brother-in-law. Paul nodded they they walked away.

"Aw!" Emily said as soon as they were out of earshot, "They're going to the beach together!"

George sighed, "So?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"So that means she forgives him!" Emily said smiling. She grabbed George's hand and pulled him off toward the beach.

"C'mon," she said, "Let's spy on them." George laughed a little and they followed Paul and Leslie to the beach.

"We're so gonna get caught..." George mumbled. Emily giggled and loved the childish feeling she was having.

* * *

Leslie took a picture of Paul in secret. He was leaning back on his hands with his arms straight out behind him. He was looking straight ahead and he had a slight frown on his face, like he was thinking about something important. He was dripping wet and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He and Leslie had just come back from a swim.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" she asked before pursing her lips.

"You." Paul said simply. Leslie wasn't surprised to hear that, and she was trying hard not to smile.

"What about me?" she asked, a small grin coming through. He glanced at her and chuckled at her goofy grin.

"I always think about you." he said as she leaned a bit closer to him, "well not _always_, but most always."

Leslie giggled and took another secret picture of him. It wasn't much of a secret because he was looking at her. He laughed and took her camera from her. He poked her belly button, making her laugh, before he snapped what he thought was probably the most beautiful picture ever. She snatched her camera back before giggling and crossing her legs underneath her. She leaned on her elbows, propping up her chin on her hand.

"So," she said suddenly very serious, "What have you been doing since we got here?"

Paul shrugged and smiled at her, "Mostly talked to John. He's not as mad at me as the others are."

"Emily's not mad at you." Leslie said gently, "And I'm not mad at you anymore."

"George is." Paul sighed, "And I know Ringo's not all that happy."

"But isn't what matters that I'm not mad at you anymore?" Leslie asked before picking up his hand, "I don't think they have much of say on that bit."

Paul laughed and looped their fingers together, "I suppose..." he said rolling his eyes playfully. Leslie laughed and she kissed his cheek.

"Let's go for another swim." she said standing up. She took another picture of him just as he giggled. She set her camera down before they walked over to the water.

They went out pretty far and Leslie was surprised to see how clear the water was. She went completely under and Paul followed her. He wrapped his arms around her and he pressed his lips to her cheek. Her blonde hair was floating all around her face and Paul nearly laughed. She smiled and her arms wound around his neck. He looked at her before he realized his lungs burned a little from oxygen deprivation. They resurfaced and Leslie kept her arms around him. He rested his hands on her hips before he took a chance.

He brought his lips to hers and he kissed her, trying to tell her everything he could. That he was sorry, and that he loved her and that he missed her and _needed _her back. She kissed back before pulling away and swimming back to the beach.

"Way to ruin everything Paul." He scolded himself as he slowly made his way back to the beach. He found her sitting on the sand building a sandcastle. He sat down silently and helped her, trying to ignore the awkwardness. She started to smile as they started to decorate the castle with sea shells and seaweed and pretty much anything they could find.

When it was finished, Leslie wrote with her finger in the sand:

_Made by Leslie Peters and Paul McCartney. _

She drew a heart around the whole castle and Paul smiled. She picked up her camera and took a few pictures of it before glancing at Paul. He was walking around the general area watching his feet as he walked. Leslie took a picture of his feet and his foot prints. She then took a picture of him with his concentrated expression back on his face.

She knew she must have hurt his feelings running away from him after he kissed her, but she just wanted to work on being his friend for now. She liked when he made her laugh and she liked being able to talk to him. She also liked his kisses, but she didn't want them. Not yet anyway. She was still trying to get the image of him kissing Linda out of her head.

After a while of taking random pictures of Paul and the ocean he pulled her by the hand to a giant rock. He climbed up on it and laughed as he did a pose that made him look like some sort of hero. How could she resist taking his picture then? He helped her up and she took a picture of their feet. Paul held her hand as he held her steady on the wet slippery rock.

Later, they were walking back to the hotel. It was past lunch and nearly dinner time, but neither of them were that hungry. Leslie held Paul's hand innocently as they walked toward the hotel.

They bumped into George and Emily and they seemed to get a bit nervous again.

"What has gotten into you guys?" Leslie asked with a laugh. George suddenly changed the subject.

"I'm hungry, You guys want to get something to eat?" he asked. Emily laughed at him and Paul shook his head.

"Naw, I'm going to go take a shower or something." he said before walking away. Leslie gave him a friendly smile before he turned around completely.

"Where're we eatin'?" she asked looping her arm with George's.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I had major writers block. So I thank Shelpel98 for the idea for a good bit of this story. Read her stuff, it's good. Anyway I hope you like it!**

* * *

The next few days were alright. Not a whole lot of excitement. Leslie took pictures of things she found interesting ans she found herself taking a lot of secret pictures of Paul. She only took a picture of something, if the light was in a cool place or if it was a fun angle. Paul seemed to always have a cool angle and the sunlight seemed to following him just so Leslie could take pictures of him.

She had to force herself not to take a picture of him as she sat on the beach with him, George, and John. She sighed and felt her hand twitch as she forced it not to move to her camera.

"So," George said biting his lip, "What should we do now?" John and Paul shrugged. Ringo and Maureen had left a few days ago for back home, and Emily and Cynthia were doing something together for the rest of the day. Leslie was stuck with the boys.

"Maybe we can go see Holly," She said shrugging. George shrugged back, and John made a face at her, "What? I'm bored out of my mind! You'd think the Beatles would be fun to hang out with!"

Paul laughed, "I am fun!" he said shoving her shoulder, "You just refuse to have any!"

"And you're used to us," George said smirking, "But I suppose we can go and see Holly if you like." He stood up and held his hand out to Leslie. She grinned and took it before the two of them started running down the beach to where Holly lived.

George and Leslie laughed as they slid to a stop as they came to the beach house. Holly came out and smiled.

"Hi guys," she said grinning, "Who won that time?"

George shrugged and Leslie smirked, "It was me," she said. George rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder lightly. She giggled as the others caught up to them. Paul handed Leslie her camera.

"you nearly forgot it." he said with a smirk, "Then how would you take pictures of me when you think I'm not looking?" Leslie's eyes got really wide and Paul laughed before he pecked her cheek quickly.

"Hello Holly," he said waving. She waved back at him.

"Hi Paul," she said back.

"Hol! Where'd you go!?" a guy called from inside the house. Holly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm out here you nit-wit!" she yelled over her shoulder. Leslie giggled and Holly shook her head. Leslie was suddenly frozen however when she got a look at this boy.

He was tall. He had light eyes, and blonde hair. He was muscular and he wasn't wearing a shirt. She gulped and cleared her throat nervously. George glanced at her and she knew he was holding back laughter. She elbowed him in the ribs with a whisper to shut up, even though he didn't say anything. He groaned and clutched his hand to his ribs and the boy walked up. Leslie's hopes dropped when he slid his arm around Holly's waist.

"Guys," Holly rolled her eyes and shoved him away, "This is my annoying cousin, Tanner."

Leslie perked up a little, Cousin? She bit her lip and tangled her fingers together in front of her. Paul glanced at her and gritted his teeth. He was already losing her and now there was this guy? This was fantastic!

"Um, Tanner, these are George, Paul, John, and Leslie." Holly said pointing to them.

"Hey," he said with a crooked grin and Leslie. She blushed lightly and waved a little.

"Hi," George said, sort of clearing his throat as he spoke. Leslie looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway," John said, "We're bored and we were wondering if you wanted to be bored with us." Holly laughed and shook her head.

"I can't," she said apologetically, "I have to make sure Tanner has something to do while his mother is out with mine."

"Oh well he can come along," Leslie said quickly.

"No he can't," Paul countered without thinking. She frowned at him and saw the jealousy in his hazel eyes. She sighed and looked at her feet. Now Tanner'd never want to come along.

"That sounds fun," Tanner said. Leslie snapped her gaze up to him and smiled. He smiled back and waggled his eyebrows at her. Holly grinned.

"M'kay," Holly said before she walked over to them, "C'mon Tanner," She rolled her eyes before Tanner walked over to them.

They started to walk down the beach. Holly and John were goofing off and dancing with each other as they walked. George was kicking sand and watching the ground, and Leslie was awkwardly walking next to Tanner while Paul drug behind watching them jealously.

"So, what's your name again?" Tanner asked giving her a charming smile.

"Oh, it's Leslie. Leslie Peters." she said quickly. He nodded.

"Well I'm Tanner McKenzie." Tanner said, casually sliding his hand into hers. She bit her lip and blushed.

"Well Tanner," she said, "What are somethings you like to do?"

Tanner shrugged, "I play football." he said plainly. Leslie wasn't sure if he meant football like in England or actual football. He didn't have an american accent like Holly, and he looked european. You ever thought someone looked european? Isn't funny how you can just tell sometimes?

She decided to ask him more, "Where're you from?" she asked biting her lip.

"I'm from Scotland," he said nodding. Leslie still had no idea which football he meant. She didn't know if scottish people called soccer football.

"OK," Leslie felt a bit awkward suddenly. She stopped and looked at her camera. She bit her lip and took a random picture as she turned around. She caught a picture of Paul, looking sad and jealous. She wondered if he thought she liked Tanner. She did sort of, but he seemed a bit dim.

"So, do you play any instruments?" Leslie asked hoping a conversation would start soon.

Tanner shook his head, "No," he said, "It's all noise to me." Leslie sighed.

"OK, well do you like to read?" she asked. ONce again Tanner shook his head. Her shoulders slumped a little.

"What do you like to do, Lilly?" he asked. Leslie frowned.

"Um, it's Leslie," she said, "And I like to do alot of things. I like to draw and read and play my guitar. I like to travel and take pictures."

"Well then you'll fit right in with Holly." Tanner scoffed. Leslie scrunched up her nose.

"Um, I do," she said, "She and I have become very close."

"Well that sounds just fab doesn't it?' Tanner said sarcastically. Leslie was disliking this person more and more. She sighed and let go of his hand suddenly. He gave her a funny look before looking straight ahead.

"Les!" Holly called over her shoulder, "Please come and have some fun up here with us!" Leslie giggled and ran up to her. Holly took her hand and started swinging them back and forth. Leslie laughed as John took her other hand and did the same as Holly.

"So how was talking with Tanner?" Holly said making a face. Leslie gave a slightly uncomfortable face.

"It was...so awkward to tell you the truth." Leslie said with a laugh.

Holly giggled, "Yeah he's not the brightest crayon in the box. I dread when he and his mum come to visit. He's so dull!" she said leaning her head on Leslie's shoulder, "You seemed to like him when he showed up."

"Well, he's a boy with muscles and no shirt on," John cut in with a wink a Leslie, "And I'm sure there's always the fact that it's fun to make Paulie squirm."

"John!" Leslie protested, "I'd never make Paul Jealous on purpose! Yes, Tanner is hot, but I'm not with Paul anymore. It's his problem if he thought I liked him."

Holly laughed and Leslie was about to go one whent hey all heard:

"PAULIE!" a girl yelled. Leslie frowned and turned around quickly.

"Oh, and now she gets to be jealous," John smirked. Leslie slapped his arm before she gulped back the jealousy that was in fact rising in her throat as a blonde woman, one that Leslie had seen before, walked up to Paul. He smiled at her before they caught up to the rest of the group.

"Paul," George spoke in a frighteningly low voice. Leslie walked over and took his hand. He looked at her and shook her head. George cleared his throat, "Who's this?"

Paul looked nervous. He looked at Leslie apologetically,"Um, this is Linda. Linda Eastman." he gulped and looked away from Leslie as the pain entered her eyes. She was the woman leslie was trying to forget about.

This trip was suddenly the worst of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Leslie walked into her room and slammed the door shut. Why was she here? It wasn't fair! Leslie groaned and threw a pillow at random. This trip was suppose to let her forget about all that, and now that was ruined because Linda showed up. She and Paul were getting back to being friends again! Why did that blonde woman have to ruin everything!?

A knock on her door interrupted her angry thoughts. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. It was George and he looked worried about her.

"Are you OK?" he asked softly. Leslie looked at her feet and nodded, even though she was far from OK. She'd never in her life hated anyone and suddenly there was this Linda. George stepped closer and I collapsed into him, suddenly sobbing. George hugged me and pushed me back into my room. He shut the door gently before he tried to comfort me a bit.

"It'll be alright, Les," he said giving me a smile, "I'm sure that Paul doesn't want to be around her."

"But he does!" Leslie yelled, "He likes her and he agreed to have a nice little romantic picnic on the beach!"

"So?" George asked, "I thought you didn't want to be with him anymore." I lowered my gaze and bit my lip.

"Well I didn't," she said quietly, "I mean I do! But now I don't even have a chance! Linda's older than me! She's closer to Paul's age and she's not childish and ten years younger than him like I am."

"You are not childish,Les," George said rolling his eyes, "I know you better than any of the lads, you know other than Paul, and you are a lot of things and Childish is not one of them."

"But she's still not 18." She said crossing her arms over her chest, "She's older and she looks more mature than me."

"Leslie," George rolled his eyes, "If Paul doesn't want to be with you that's his problem. You've got to show him that you don't care."

Leslie made a face at him, "What?"

"I mean," George huffed, "If you want him to think you're mature, you have to show him that you've moved on and that you don't mind him being with someone else."

"But I do mind, Georgie!" she said covering her face, "It hurts."

"I know, but like I said," George said, "If he doesn't want you, then that's his problem." Leslie sighed and nodded. She wasn't if what George was saying was true, but she did miss Paul dreadfully and she really didn't like that Linda was around.

She did know however that she had to get him back.

* * *

Paul was walking on the beach with Linda. He wasn't too sure how he felt about it, but Linda kept saying how it wasn't a date and how she just wanted to talk. That's what got all this mess started.

He'd agreed to come to this little picnic thing to get her to leave him alone. As he sat next to Linda on the red and white checked cliche blanket, he only thought about Leslie. He missed her dreadfully, and he wasn't really sure how she might be feeling about Linda being here.

She seemed alright when she was talking to the Dim-witted Tanner, but as soon as Linda showed up, she lost the smile that they'd all worked hard to bring back.

"So, Paulie," Linda said putting her hand on top of his, "How funny is it that you and I ended up here at the same time?"

Paul pulled his hand back and rested it in his lap, "Um, yeah..." he said looking awkwardly away from her, "Funny." He forced a laugh before he looked down the beach.

Linda kept yapping on and on about things that Paul didn't care about. He nodded along for a while before he gasped lightly.

"Paulie," Linda said frowning slightly, "What's wrong?"

Paul looked at her and then back at the two people walking up the sand holding hands. He clenched his teeth and smiled at Linda.

"I'm fine," he said, trying not to let it show how jealous he suddenly felt. How could Leslie do that? Why would she take a nice walk on the beach with _him?_ He looked at his lap and tried to listen to Linda to get his mind off Leslie and the ding-a-ling she was walking and flirting with.

"Oh, hi there Paul," Tanner said as they got closer to where Paul and Linda were. Paul looked up quickly at Leslie who was biting her lip.

"Hi," Paul said back, "What're you guys up to?"

"We're just walking," Leslie said shyly, "What about you guys?"

"We're having a nice picnic!" Linda said with a smirk at Leslie. Paul sighed and looked over at her.

"We were just talking really," Paul said, trying to tell Leslie that it wasn't what it looked like. She didn't get it.

"Well have fun with your date then?" Leslie said, sounding a bit hurt, "C'mon Tanner."

They walked away and Paul sighed as Linda started to talk again. When the sun started to go down Paul finally just got up.

"Listen, Linda, you're really nice and everything, but," He was going to tell her about Leslie and how much he still loved her, but Linda go up and stopped him.

"Paulie," she said, "If you're going to tell me that you still have feelings for Leslie, then I'm not going to listen. She's over you, so move on."

"But she-"

"No, Paul, just look at her," Linda pointed to Leslie and Tanner who were standing really close to each other. They were about to kiss and Paul couldn't bare to watch it. He looked down as Linda took his hand, "Paul, she's too young for you anyway. She's only 18."

Paul looked up at Linda and felt hurt that someone would say that to him. He loved Leslie, and he was trying his hardest to get her back. He didn't care how old she was. He was about to tell Linda that when a kiss was pressed to his lips. He was slightly shocked as Linda pulled back and smiled at him.

"Get over her Paul," she said. Paul only sighed and walked away from her. He didn't care what she did after that. He just wanted to be away from her.

Too bad a certain George Harrison took what was going on a little differently.


	14. Chapter 14

**HI!, What up? So, here's the next part. AND, if you all would be so nice and go to my Wattpad. com account and read some of my stuff there I would be super happy! I'm called PickleGirl58!**

**Also! BorisCheshireCat, your cameo will be in soon! :)**

George was walking along, looking for Leslie mostly because Emily got worried and forced him to go and look for her, when he saw Paul with Linda on the beach, just like Leslie said they would be. He stopped and watched for a minute. He saw Paul get up and then he saw Kinda kiss him. George gritted his teeth as Paul walked away. George forgot about finding Leslie and approached Paul.

"McCartney!" he said harshly as he walked up in front of him. Paul huffed.

"I'm not in the mood to argue, George," Paul said shortly, "What do you want?"

"I wanna know why you're hanging all over this Linda Bird?" George asked crossing his arms over his chest. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I'm not!" Paul said starting to walk away from George. George wouldn't let him get away so easily.

"Paul, I saw you kiss her!" he said loudly. Paul whipped around and gave George the nastiest glare he'd ever received.

"_I_ didn't kiss her!" Paul spat, "She kissed me! I didn't ask for it! I didn't want any of this shit to happen! I wanted to get back with Leslie, but she hates me and now Linda's here only making matters worse!"

George didn't know what to say to him suddenly. He was planning on yelling at him for giving up on Leslie, but by the look on the bassist's face he could tell Paul wasn't lying. He looked at his feet and sighed.

"I'm sorry, George," he said quietly, "I'm just trying so hard to fix all this and things just keep going wrong."

"Well stop hanging around Linda then!" George said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You think I want to be around her!" Paul said, "I only told her I'd come along with her because she wouldn't leave me alone!"

George knew the scolding had turned to him. Paul was yelling at him for nearly nearly scolding him about Leslie. He wanted to change it around again, but Paul went on before he could.

"I don't care what you think's going on!" he said, "All I want to do is make it up to Leslie and show her how much I still love her! I don't want Linda and you telling me I was wrong to do what I did and giving me the cold shoulder every chance isn't helping!"

George knew he was right, and he was suddenly speechless. Paul could tell george had nothing to say and he calmed down a little.

"I need your help, George," Paul said pleadingly, "Yours more than the rest because you and Leslie are so close. George, please help me get her back! I swear I'd never hurt her like I did before on purpose."

George bit his lip and looked up at the beach. He saw Leslie giggling with Tanned and scowled. What was she doing with _Him?_

"I know," paul said, "That's what I thought too." George chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I can't promise any help Paul," George said gently, "But I can talk to Leslie."

"Well do you know what she's feeling right now?" Paul asked worriedly, "I mean with the whole thing with Linda."

George sighed, "Well she's worried you like Linda because she's closer to your age. she worried she's too childish." He said. Paul bit his lip and nodded.

"Thanks George," he said clapping him on the shoulder, "I have to go now. I'll see you later."

George nodded and waved before going to collect Leslie. She was forcing giggles as she walked with Tanner and George could tell she wanted to leave. She let out a sigh of relief when George walked up. She didn't even try to mask it.

"Oh, hi George!" she yelled. Tanner looked at her, slightly confused as to why she was yelling.

"Hi," George said chuckling, "Um, sorry to interrupt your...date...but Emily's worried about you for some reason and she made me come and look for you."

Leslie launched herself at him and her sloppily caught her, "Thank you!" she said into his chest. He laughed.

"Yeah, don't mention it." he said pretending to drag her away from Tanner, who was still a bit confused, "Anyway I have to tell you about Paul."

Leslie made a face at him and shook her head, "Nope, I'm not dealing with Paul. I'm not thinking about that. Not until we get home, and then I'm not even sure I'll think about it then." She said giving George a triumphant gaze. George didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to feel. He was glad she'd gotten over Paul, but now he had to find a way to tell Paul she was over him. It'd kill him! Poor Paul! George had finally gotten over all the anger against Paul for what he did, but now that he'd gotten what he wanted; for Leslie to get over him and dump his sorry ass, he felt terrible for Paul.

What was he going to do now?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, hi! So it's been awhile I know, but I'm updating! I just really wanted to work on something different and here I am! :) So anyway, there are a few people who've asked for Cameos and I SWEAR, BoristheCheshireCat and ECC309 that I will put you in! I just have to find places for you! **

**So since I haven't updated, and I'm slightly determined to finish this at the moment, I'll set the bar pretty low for reviews. How does three reviews sound before the next update? **

**BE HAPPY!**

* * *

George was pacing his and Emily's room. He had no idea what he was gonna tell Paul. He'd already told Leslie to try and get over him, and now that she had, he was trying to help Paul get her back. It was all a mess. I huffed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"George," Emily said seriously as she watched him pace from the bed, "What's gotten into you?" She laughed at him lightly as he groaned and plopped down on the end of the bed. Emily crawled up to him and she kissed the side of his neck as she put her arms around his shoulders. George leaned his head back against her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I told Leslie not to let it bother her that Paul was having a picnic with that Linda chick and then after I saw Linda kiss Paul, I told Paul I'd help him by talking to Leslie and now Leslie's over him and I don't know how I'm gonna tell him." Emily sighed and she kissed his cheek quickly before he opened his eyes. They looked at each other for a few minutes in complete silence.

"I thought that we weren't thinking about relationships or work or home life while we're on vacation." she said cocking an eyebrow, "And I could have sworn you, George Harrison, were the one to make that rule." George rolled his eyes and Emily smirked at him.

"Well I can't help it now!" George said, "Les is gonna hate me if I don't say anything to Paul and if I do, Paul's gonna hate me because I was the one to tell Leslie to get over him! I've only managed to make it worse, Em!"

Emily sighed and seemed to be trying to come up with a response to him when a cry was heard through the paper thin walls of the hotel.

"Paul stop it!" George sat up quickly and Emily got up off the bed.

"You might not have to say anything to either of them." she mumbled knowing her sister's voice. There was a bit of a thud and Emily started to head for the door when Leslie rushed in crying. She had a bruise on her arm and her left cheek was bright red. She collapsed into Emily, who gasped and looked at George with worry. He gritted his teeth as he looked back at her. He walked toward the door and he jerked the door open.

"George, come back!" Emily called carefully pushing Leslie away from her. She walked after George and she sighed as she watched him hurry to Paul's room. He shoved the door open and Emily heard him yelling. Leslie walked passed her and she disappeared into Paul's room. Emily followed her and saw George and Paul arguing while Leslie tried to break in somewhere.

Emily watched the fighting go on and she knew if it went any farther, George was gonna start throwing punches. Leslie was yelling and trying to get their attention, but they wouldn't listen. She looked so torn apart by their fighting. Finally Emily had enough and decided to cut in. George wouldn't dare try and get at Paul if she was between them and Paul wouldn't either considering how angry George happened to Leslie.

"HEY!" Emily yelled standing in between them, "LOOK AT HER!" Emily pointed to Leslie who was sobbing as she watched them argue. Paul looked away from George and at Leslie. He lost the overly angered look he was giving George.

George turned and looked at her and he didn't seem to know what to do. He started to say something to her, but she shook her head and left the room. George looked at Emily, who gave him her best glare before she hurried after her little sister.

"Les!" she called, leaving the two supposed mates standing there in Paul's room, "Leslie wait up!" Leslie was stumbling as she tried to hurry away through her tears. She fell on her hands and knees, which let Emily catch up to her easily. She helped up Leslie and she put her arms around her. Leslie continued to cry for a good five minutes, and Emily just let her.

"They're tearing me apart!" she cried after a while. Emily took in a deep breath and nodded as she stroked Leslie's blond hair.

"I know," she said gently before she kissed the top of her head, "Les, I'm so sorry."

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" Leslie sobbed, as fresh tears fell down her face. Emily pulled her back and she looked at her.

"Les, you need to listen to me OK?" She said firmly, but gently, "Forget everything Paul or George has told you." Leslie looked confused and Emily wiped off her face, being gently with her left cheek since it looked to be starting to bruise a little.

"What do you mean?" she choked, wincing as Emily tried to look at her injured cheek in the twilight.

"I mean I want you to think back at everything Paul's told you since you met him and forget it all." Emily said, "And do the same with George, OK?"

"But why?" Leslie asked, "I don't want to forget all that."

"Because you need to figure out why you're doing all this." Emily said, "Why are you pretending to be over Paul?"

"Because George told me to." Leslie said with a sniffle. Emily nodded.

"And why aren't you really over Paul?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Because Paul told me that he loved me." Leslie admitted. Emily nodded again and, Leslie sighed and closed her eyes. She hugged Emily again and she sighed, "I get it." she whispered.

"Les, you need to make decisions on what you want. If you like Paul then don't let George try and keep you from him. I'm not saying to get back with Paul though either, because you could very well be trying to get back with Paul because you want to believe he loves you." Emily said gently. Leslie pulled back with a slightly hurt expression, "I'm not saying he doesn't, Les, but there's no way you're going to know for sure right now!" Leslie nodded in understanding.

"OK," she said timidly.

"So, you want to tell me who exactly hit you and why?" Emily asked, turning back to worried older sister.

"Paul did," Leslie whispered, "Because he was getting a little too close for my liking and I shoved him away. He grabbed my arm and that's when I yelled. He slapped me then and I fell." Emily nodded and tried not to get to angry at the fact that Paul hit her little sister.

"OK," Emily said, "It's getting late. We should be getting back." Leslie nodded and they went back to George and Emily's room. George was siting on the bed, looking like he felt guilty. When they walked in he looked up and got up.

"Les-"

"No," Emily said giving him an angry look. He looked at her and realized Emily was just and upset with him as Leslie was.

"Em, Please, I-" She shook her head again and pointed at the door.

"Out." she said firmly. George nodded and left the room. He shut the door gently and Leslie gave Emily a small smile.

"You didn't have to do that." she said, "I would have gone to sleep in my room." Emily chuckled.

"I was gonna make him sleep somewhere else anyway." she mumbled, still rather mad at him for acting the way he did. They both changed clothes and shared the bed in the room. Leslie felt kinda bad for causing George and Emily to fight, but Emily told her it wasn't her fault and they both went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so I know I said 3 reviews, but I'm working on it and I'm dying to get it done. I'll just let you know that I haven't got ANY reviews for this!**

George groaned and knew he had to find a place to sleep for the night. There was no way he was thinking with Paul and he was sure John and Cynthia didn't want him in their room. Ringo and Maureen room was already being used by someone else and he felt it would be weird if he slept in Leslie's room. He decided he wasn't tired anyway.

He kicked up sand as he walked. He felt terrible for upsetting Leslie, but Paul had hit her. He was infuriated by it and he couldn't think of anything other than to yell at him. There was hitting him too, but Emily got in the way before he could. He wouldn't dare hit Paul if Emily was at risk of getting hurt. She must have known that. He walked down into the water and splashed around in the dark until he felt tired. By then the sun was coming up.

He headed back to the hotel and found Paul up and talking to John and Cynthia. They glared at each other before George went to his room. He'd forgotten momentarily that he was kicked out of there. He rested his forehead on the door and sighed. He gently knocked on the door and he bit his lip while he waited for someone to answer.

Emily opened the door looking dreadful, almost as if she'd been crying. George looked at her, wanting nothing more than to make her feel better, "What do you want, George?" She asked sounding annoyed by him. He sighed and looked at hos feet. He knew she'd never except am apology until he first apologized to Leslie, so he shook his head.

"Nothing, I just need a change of clothes." He said sadly. He didn't look at her, he knew he didn't deserve to. She stepped aside for him and he got some clothes before he walked back out of the room. He'd noticed Leslie still asleep in the bed. He saw a shadow of a bruise on her cheek and she seemed to be in the same state, if not worse than, as Emily. He felt dreadfully terrible for what happened the night before. He sighed deeply and walked out of the room. Emily followed him and they looked at each other.

"Where did you end up sleeping?" She asked shyly. George shook his head and looked back down at his feet.

"I didn't," he said, not even wanting sleep either.

"Oh, Geo, you must be exhausted!" Emily said worriedly. George chuckled and shook his head.

"No, love, I'm fine," He said leaning back against the railing behind him. He looked at his feet again and he heard Emily sigh, "Couldn't sleep if I wanted to anyway," he mumbled. Emily took a step toward him and he look up at her.

"Em, where'd you go?" Leslie called from inside the room. Emily looked behind her and then back at George.

"I need to go," she said blankly. She started to turn away from him and he felt like he needed her then, more than anything.

"Em, wait," he said taking a deep breath. He took her hand and she turns back to him. She looked at him, looking like a shy teenager. He tugged on her hand until she was close enough to him to kiss her. He knew she was upset with him, but he didn't care. He kissed her and she pulled back gently. She closed her eyes and she let him kiss her again before she turned away from him and went back to Leslie. He saw her give him another glance before she shut the door behind her. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up before he used John and Cynthia's room to change.

Once he was changed he walked back out to hear Emily laughing. He smiled at the sound and wondered who had made her laugh so happily. When he found her she was with Leslie and John. He walked up and Leslie's smile fell from her face. She refused to look at him and he knew then that he very well might have lost one of his very best mates. He sighed and John gave him a strange look of pity before George told Emily he was going to get something to eat. She nodded and he found she wasn't looking him in the eye either. He nearly broke down then. He couldn't lose Emily, not now. Not after all he'd gone through to get her.

He walked away and he heard Leslie groan about something. Emily watched him go and she looked back at Leslie.

"Why are we mad at George, Em?" Leslie asked feeling like she'd put George through enough torture by not speaking to him.

"Les-"

"No, Emily, Geo is my best friend! I did what you said and forgot the advice he gave me, but I hate to see him so miserable. And he was only trying to protect me last night." Emily sighed and looked at Leslie.

"I do miss him," she mumbled. Leslie smirked and shoved Emily's shoulder.

"Besides I'm not even mad at Paul anymore either." Leslie said, "go and talk to George and I'll try and talk to Paulie." Emily nodded and hurried after George. Emily looked around for Paul and she saw him walking into his room. She followed him quickly and she knocked on his half open door. He turned around and winced when he saw the bruise on her cheek and upper arm. He'd given that to her. He was disgusted with himself because of it. He ashamedly looked at the floor. He sighed and Leslie walked up to him. He stood in front of her, but he refused to look up at her.

"I still love you," she whispered. He still didn't look at her, "I don't care if you hit me or if you like some other older blond either. Paul, I love you and I just thought you ought to know."

She figured she wasn't gonna get anything out of him so she started to leave again. She made it all the way to the door before she heard him speak.

"I love you too," he whispered back. She smiled and walked out of the room. At least she knew he loved her. Even if he likes some other girl who has slightly violent anger issues.

She walked down the stairs and looked for Emily. She was with George and Leslie smiled when she saw George kissing her over and over. Leslie was sure he was confessing all hos love to her. She sighed and watched them, wishing she and Paul would go back to the way they were. At least go back to being friends like just yesterday. She watched George and Emily speak to one another and they kissed every now and again. She was glad they were back together and happy, but she felt lonely and left out. She loved Paul, but he was being distant and she could tell that he wasn't sure if he wanted her anymore. She decided right then and there that she needed a boy who liked her and one that was her own age. One that wasn't a famous bassist in a band. If Paul decided that he really wanted her then she might give him another chance but she doubted that he would try very hard anymore.

"You OK?" John asked putting his arms around her. She laughed and leaned back against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Johnny." She sighed. She looked out at where George and Emily were, but she didn't find them. She frowned, "where'd George and Em go?" John chuckled and squeezed her tighter.

"They went for a walk." John said gently. She knew John cared about her as much as the rest of them did and she saw him like her playful big brother. She loved him as much as she loved George, "Paulie told me and Cynthia what he did to ya." He said. She turned around so he could see her cheek and he grimaced.

"He got you pretty good didn't he?" He chuckled. Leslie laughed as his thumb moved over the bruise.

"Yeah, but I something it's much of a big deal" she said shrugging. John shrugged back and Leslie wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her and she giggled when he increasingly kissed the side of her neck a few times, "you're such a tease!" She squealed pulling back from him. He waffles his eyebrows at him and then they ran to the beach together.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the day was spent mostly running around with John. George and Emily were being too gooshy and cute for her to hear. She didn't mind though. John was rarely in the mood to do this sort of thing with her. Usually he was grumpy or busy with Paul or the group. She and John were splashing in the ocean,still in their normal clothes mind you, when Cynthia and Paul waltzed up to them. Holly follows them, talking with Paul. Holly waved to Leslie and she grinned. Holly rushed up to them and John splashed her. They started to dance like they had a few days ago and Leslie giggled when Holly started dancing with her. They laughed while John sang an obnoxious song for them. By the time they'd got bored of that, Paul and Cynthia had made it over to them. John grabbed Cynthia and kissed her. Leslie laughed at them and John smirked at her.

"So, how much longer are you gonna be in India, Les?" Holly asked as they moved away from John and Cynthia who'd gotten to splashing each other and chasing each other around. Leslie sighed and thought about it for a second.

"Hm, I think we have three or four days left." She said nodding, "you'll have to ask Geo for the exact answer. I've lost all track of time since we got here." Holly laughed and they walked in the knee length water.

"Well have you had a good time at least?" Holly asked. Leslie shrugged and made a face.

"I guess, when Paul and I weren't fighting I suppose." She said. Leslie sighed and Holly made a face.

"Well then, let's go have some fun," she said taking her hand. Leslie nodded and they walked out of the water.

"I just have to tell Em first!" She started to run over to where George and Emily were sitting on the sand, "Em, Holly and I are gonna go and have some fun." What Leslie didn't notice was that George was in the middle of trying to seronade Emily. He was singing some corny love song and Leslie cocked an eyebrow at him. When he finished, Emily put her arms around George and they exchanged I love you'd before George kissed her. Leslie sighed in annoyance while she waited an extremely long amount of time for them to break apart.

"Emily and George!" She yelled at them. George jumped back and blushed as the two looked at her, "I am going with Holly, so don't freak out when you can't find me." She distilling her eyes, "you can go back to making out on the beach now." George laughed and then Leo's ran back to where Holly was waiting for her.

They walked away from the beach and Emily wondered what they were gonna do. They ended up going rafting. They had a blast and Holly was glad Leslie was having fun. When they'd finished Leslie couldn't stop laughing and giggling.

"Holly that was completely and totally best fun I've had in my whole life!" Have exclaimed. Holly laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well now you can tell your friends back in England that you had fun." Holly said giggling, "Are you hungry?" Leslie nodded and laughed. They walked to some restaurant and Holly ordered something for the two of them before they went to sit down . They ended up having some sort if fish and some weird fruit Leslie had never heard of. It was pretty good food and Leslie and Holly talked and laughed like they'd known each other their whole lives. Leslie even told her about Paul and what had happened the night before.

"So that's what happened to your cheek. I wondered." Holly said nodding, "boys are a handful. But they're so worth it."

Leslie nodded and giggled as they started talking about boys they had crushes on. When they got back to the hotel it was nearly dark and Paul was leaning against the railing. He smiled at her and Holly told lure she'd see her later before Leslie climbed the stairs. She stood next to Paul and sighed.

"Did you have fun with Holly?" He asked gently, without looking at her. She nodded and giggled.

"Unfortunately I forgot my camera, so I have no proof whatsoever!" Paul laughed and she nudged him playfully. He nudged her back and she put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Well at least you had fun." He said before he kissed her forehead., "So, uh, I'm really sorry for, you know, s-slapping you last night. I don't know what came over me." Leslie turned to face him and he did the same. She carressed his cheeks and he blushed randomly. She laughed and shook her head.

"Paul, I already told you, I don't care about that." She said, "And I do love, more than you could really understand." She said as Paul put his hands on her hips.

"I love you too, Les." He said putting his forehead hers. She sighed and bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Do you really though?" She asked, making him frown. She sighed and stepped away from him. She turned away from him and covered her face, "Sometimes I feel like you're just telling me that because it's the right response when I say it. Paul I don't know what to do anymore. I can't tell if you love me or not. I mean, I used to be able to tell when you just looked at me, but now it's just...different!" Paul grabbed her shoulders and spun her around he shook his head and close to tears.

"No, Les, please," he said quickly, "I do love you! I really do, I swear! I've been trying and trying to bet you back this whole time! Please, Les, you have to believe me!"

Leslie tried to say something else, but Paul didn't let her. He grabbed her hand and he kissed her and held her to him. She of course didn't stop him, she even kissed him back, but it still didn't mean anything. It didn't feel the same as before, and she used to be able to tell just by the way he kissed her. When he pulled away, he seemed to understand what she was talking about because he had a strange look on his face.

"Paul please, just try and understand," she whispered putting her hands on his face, "I do love you, but it's not the same, and I just think we need to be separated for now at least. You aren't happy with me when there are plenty of other girl's that are older than me and I think I need someone who's my age." Paul bit his lip and sighed. He dropped his head in disappointment.

"Ok," he said nodding. He kissed her nose and she giggled, "but just know I will beat up any boys who hurt you." Leslie laughed and she threw her arms around him. He lift her up and moved around in a slight circle with her.

"I know, and I promise you can beat them up right after George beats them up first!" Paul laughed and nodded before the two of them looked at each other. He brushed her hair off her face. He kissed her one last time. She kissed him back, making it count. He pulled away slowly and their lips stuck together slightly. She laughed lightly and she hugged him, "Paul?"

"Yes, Les," he sighed burying her face in her shoulder.

"I love you." She said, "Just promise me you won't go out with that Linda." Paul nodded and he kissed her cheek before she yawned and they said goodnight to each other and went to their own rooms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey peeps!Sorry for the slight confusion in the last few chapters. I re-read them a minute ago and some of the words I typed were changed to something else! Like I wrote "Waggled his eyebrows" in one of the chapters and it got changed to "Waffled his eyebrows." So yeah. It's what I get for writing it on my sister's Kindle...**

**Anyroad! I got three reviews all together from the three chapters! It's close enough right? Anyway, thank you Starkiller and ECC309 for those reviews!**

**AND! ECC309 and BoristheChashireCat! I promise you two will be in within the next two chapters!**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

After two more days, Leslie was thrilled to find Paul wasn't too upset about how their relationship worked out and George and Paul were mostly mates again. They were all sitting in Holly's living room laughing about the stupid things John was telling them. It was all quite random, but it made them all laugh. Holly had made them all lunch and they all just ate in the living room. Cynthia was sitting next to John and slapping his shoulder whenever he might have been talking about something rather suggestive. They all knew John was like that though, and they didn't think much of it.

George was sitting on the couch next to Emily. Leslie was on George's other side with Holly next to her. Paul was sitting with John and Cynthia. Leslie put her head on George's shoulder and he put his arm around her as he commented on what John was talking about. They all laughed after he said it because John gave him the most unabashed look anyone had ever seen.

"Georgie!" Leslie yelled suddenly, sitting up quickly. He jumped with surprise and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Leslie!" he said back as Emily laughed at him.

"We never knew who won our race." she said bouncing in her seat. George laughed and got up.

"Well we'll just have to fix that then." he walked toward the door and Leslie grinned as she got up to follow him.

"Oh I gotta see this..." John mumbled getting up. Everyone followed them outside to the beach and Emily took charge from there.

"Ok, you two will go those rocks and then back," She said, "Who ever wins is the racing master!" Leslie and George laughed as John stepped in.

"Oh, Emily you have to make it interesting!" he said pulling a ten pound note out of his pocket, "If you win, you get ten pounds." George rubbed his hands together and cackled madly. Leslie laughed at him and they took their places on either side of Emily. Paul volunteered to be the one to start the race. He stood on Leslie's right and cleared his throat.

"On your marks...Get set..." John jumped in then.

"GO!" he yelled loudly. George and Leslie took off down the beach. Leslie and George were neck in neck nearly the whole time. George had long legs, but Leslie was fast even with her slightly shorter legs. Leslie laughed as they got to the rock, tagged it and ran back the other way. That was when George started to play dirty. He reached his arm out and tried to shove Leslie. She yelped as he pulled ahead while she tried to dodge him. She sped up a bit and caught him when they were nearly half way back. He looked over at her as she pulled a bit a head. He narrowed his eyes and put some more effort into his running. As they came back up to Emily, George swatted at Leslie again. She swatted back but missed because he'd pulled ahead. He tagged Emily's hand and cheered. Leslie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll take my ten pounds please!" he said to John.

"No fair!" Leslie complained, "He shoved me! Therefore he Cheated!" Emily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"OK, you'll just have to do it again!" John said withholding the money from the guitarist.

He scoffed, "I don't see how that's fair!" he complained, "I shoved her way back there and she caught up to me!"

"You distracted me right before I was about to win!" Leslie said. She really wanted to beat him.

"Hey guys!" Holly said grinning, "Why don't we all race? Then we can see who the real racing master is." Paul nodded and pulled out another ten pound note.

"And I'll put this on the pile for the winner." he said proudly. Holly took his note and then she took John's and she put them on the porch under a plate so they wouldn't blow away.

"OK, so who's paired with who?" Emily asked.

"Well we have an odd number..." Leslie said making a face. Cynthia laughed and shook her head.

"I'll referee." she said raising her hand. Everyone agreed to that and decided she got to pair up the races, "OK, first lets do George and Paul, and then whoever wins will determine who they race." Everyone nodded again and Paul and George took their places.

"You gonna root for me, Les?" Paul asked with a smirk. Leslie laughed.

"Course!" she giggled right before Cynthia started talking again.

"OK, same course as the last race, and no shoving. You shove or hit you automatically lose!" she said. George and Paul nodded before John said go. They were fast and leslie cheered for Paul on the way up. Emily cheered loudly for George to kick Paul's Butt. When they started to come back, George pulled ahead and Leslie cheered for him to beat Paul! George got a good bit ahead of Paul and he tagged Cynthia's hand before Paul. George cheered and Paul groaned in defeat.

"OK, George you sit over there." Cynthia said, George nodded and sat down in the sand by the water, "Now Paul, you and Holly are gonna race. Same rules and race." They took their places and Leslie got to start it off.

Once she said go, the race started and Holly pulled ahead almost instantly. Once they tagged the rocks though, Paul pulled ahead and looked like he was gonna beat her, until out of nowhere, Holly passed him. She tagged Cynthia hand and Leslie and Emily cheered.

"You didn't cheer for me!?" Paul asked Leslie, in fake shock. She laughed.

"Well duh!" She said, "I have to cheer for the girl racing!" Holly gave Paul a toothy smile before Cynthia started to talk again.

"Paul, you're out!" Cynthia said, "George you're gonna race Holly now." George nodded and got up. He took his place.

"Good luck, Geo," Paul panted, "She's quick." George smirked and glanced at Holly, who was blushing slightly and focusing on the race.

"Well maybe she's quick for you." he said with smirk. Leslie and Emily laughed while Paul narrowed his eyes at George. John said go and George stumbled when he started to run. Holly was in the lead and she tagged the rock before George did. He tried to catch up to her, and he nearly did, but the race ended then.

"She beat me!" George exclaimed trying to catch his breath. Leslie, Holly, and Emily all laughed at him.

"Don't worry you have a chance to redeem yourself." Cynthia said, "You're racing Emily now." George smiled at his girlfriend and she made and face and took her place next to Cynthia.

"I'll go easy on you love," he told her with a smirk. Emily cocked an eyebrow as John told them to go. Emily took off and George cursed as he barely kept up with her. They both tagged the rock at the same time and then they raced back. George just barely tagged Cynthia's hand before Emily.

"I had no idea you were that fast!" he choked. He was having a hard time breathing. Emily laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well you still beat her George," Cynthia said, "Go and take your seat in the sand." George sat back down in the sand and tried to catch his breath again.

Leslie hoped she got to race soon. She'd started to bounce in her place with anticipation. She looked at who was left. Emily had to either race her or John. Holly was Standing in the loser's area talking to Paul, and George was watching Emily as she waited for Cynthia to decide who was gonna race her.

"Ok," Cynthia said, "You're up Johnny."

Emily smirked and pulled off the sweater she was wearing. She tossed it at George, who caught it more with his face.

"Thanks," he said, "I needed that." Emily laughed and took her position next to John.

"Oh I'm gonna smoke your butt." she told John. John frowned at the American slang going on. Everyone around Leslie and Emily forgot they were from America more often than not.

"What?" John asked frowning.

"It's on Johnny Boy!" She exclaimed right when Cynthia told them to go. John put up a good fight, but right at the end, Emily seemed to lose her momentum and fell behind. John beat her and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Who's butt's smoked now, Yankee girl!?" John said. Leslie cracked up then and John smirked.

"You're out Em!" Cynthia said, "Les, you have to race John now." Leslie apologized to John in advance right before Cynthia said go. Leslie knew she was faster than John. She always beat him, and Emily usually did too, but she was out of breath when she raced him. Leslie was so far ahead of John that she passed him after she tagged the rock. That lead didn't last too long after John tagged it, but she still beat him. She cheered after she tagged Cynthia.

Once everybody looked to see that Leslie was racing George, they all went, "Oooh!" George smirked and got up. Leslie was still trying to catch her breath and Cynthia gave her a few minutes so she had a fair race since George had been sitting for nearly ten minutes.

When she was ready, they lined up and Leslie took deep breaths. When Cynthia said go, they took off. Like their first race, they were neck in neck the whole way until Leslie put an extra burst of speed into it and she tagged CYnthia's hand a second before George did.

George smirked, thinking he won. Leslie was sure it was a tie, but Cynthia walked up to the porch and got the prize. She cleared her throat and stood up on a rock that was nearby.

"And the winner is..." She paused for affect and Paul and John made a drumroll noise, "Leslie!" Leslie cheered and George's mouth dropped open. Holly high fived Leslie and Leslie walked up to George and smirked.

"I beat you." she bragged. He cocked an eyebrow at her before he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. She yelped and George got the twenty pounds she'd won and handed them to Emily. He tossed her in the water and then for revenge she pulled him in with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I know that "It won't be Long" Was in fact LONG at like 39 or 40 chapters, but I can't really do that right now. I'm gonna write this one off at 20. I know it's a bit disappointing, but I want to get this story done and It's coming to a close anyway.**

**Also! BorisTheCheshireCat, you are in this chapter! You are Rachel! :) ECC309, you're gonna be in the next chappie along with Tee-Bone because I promised her a cameo in the last story and never gave her one. :/**

**Anyroad, BE HAPPY! :D**

* * *

Leslie sighed as she packed up the last of her belongings. She was sad to be going home. They'd spent quite a while in India and she'd had loads of fun. She closed her suitcase and brought it outside her room and tossed it in the pile with George and Emily's luggage. They were leaving that afternoon and it was still just barely before lunch.

"Aw, Les, don't be sad!" George exclaimed putting his arm around her, "We still have most of the day left!" She shrugged and she leaned against him.

"I know, but we're still leaving." she said making a face.

"But we get to go home!" Emily exclaimed, "Which is a good thing for me because I've been dying to write this song that's been blowing up my mind since we got here!" George laughed and shook his head at her.

"But you can't even think about it until you're at your house," George teased her. She stuck her tongue out at him and she kissed him before Leslie left them to themselves. She ran into Paul and John who were talking about getting all their stuff together. Paul smiled at her and she smiled back before she decided to go and see Holly again before they left.

She walked slowly and when she got to Holly's house she knocked on the door. Holly's mother answered the door and smiled at her.

"Hello Leslie," she said smiling, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I was looking for Holly." Leslie said smiling.

"Well, Holly's gone out to meet her boyfriend."

Leslie cocked an eyebrow at her and she scratched the back of her head, "I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Well he's sort of new," Holly's mother said, "but I'm sure you'll see her tomorrow." Leslie shook her head quickly.

"No, we're leaving back for England tonight." Leslie sighed.

"Well she shouldn't be gone long. I'll send her after you when she gets back hm?" Leslie smiled politely and nodded before she turned around and left. She walked along the beach for a while, being slightly lonely. She wondered what she should do now. She knew there was some sort of tea garden that George kept talking about, but she didn't really feel like looking for it. She wasn't even sure what a tea garden was. She sighed and kicked up some water when she decided to take some pictures. She took pictures of everything around her. The ocean, the sand, the sky, Holly's house and all the other funny looking houses. She took photos of the flea market she and George went to on the first day. She bought herself some fresh fish and some fruit for lunch and she took a photo of two Indian girls who she ended up having a loud and funny conversation with. She didn't know their names, but she still took their picture with her. She walked to the little pond and she took pictures of the swans and the plants around the water. She started to walk back to the hotel when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find a young boy holding something out to her.

"Excuse me miss, but you've dropped something." he said with his thick Indian accent. Leslie smiled and gently took what was in his hands. It was her swan necklace that George bought her on the first day.

"Thank you," she said, "Do you mind if I take your picture?" The boy shook his head and Leslie took a picture of him, before she took a picture of the two of them together. She thanked him again before he ran off. She'd definitely hate leaving this place.

When she made it back to the hotel, no one was there except George who was making sure everything was ready to leave.

"Hey, les," he said with a distracted wave, "What've you been?"

Leslie shrugged, "I went to go see Holly, but she wasn't at home. Then I just walked around taking pictures." She said, "What have you been doing?"

"Making sure everything's packed," He said making a face, "Cyn and Emily went to have a look around at the shops and John and Paul went looking for lunch."

Leslie nodded and leaned against the wall, "Sounds...boring really." George laughed and stood next to her.

"A bit," he said, "But I was volunteered so if John and Paul forget something they can blame me."

"Oh well we can just come back and get it." Leslie said with a giggle. George laughed at her and shook his head.

"Well I let you tell them that when they start to blame me." George said ruffling her hair. She smiled and sighed.

"What're we gonna do when we get home?" she asked with a light groan.

"Well Emily will finish her first album, the lads and I will keep doing whatever we decide to do with our music and you, Leslie, will go back to school." George said poking her nose. She made a face.

"I hate school." she huffed. George shrugged.

"I know, I did too when I was a kid." he said picking up a couple of suitcases and putting them all in one pile, "But, Emily says I'm not allowed to give you anymore advice."

Leslie laughed and she put her arms around him, "I know you were just trying to help," she said as he hugged her. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed, "Anyway, Em would never let me even think of dropping out of school."

"Well you're almost done now!" George said, "This is your last year isn't it?" he asked. Leslie nodded and her shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, but then there's university." she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." he said laughing. Leslie shrugged and sighed again.

"I don't know what I want to do." she sighed, "George Martin said I could come and work for him once I was out of school, but I'm not sure if that's what I wanna do."

"It's something," George shrugged, "And it can be temporary until you find something better. George is pretty nice and he gave Em a job you know?" Leslie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I know," she said, "But anyway, lets go and do something before we have dinner and have to leave!" Before George could protest she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs.

He laughed and they walked for a while until George decided he'd never get another chance go to the tea gardens and he dragged Leslie with him.

Leslie was glad in the end that she went. It was beautiful and the smells were amazing. She took a lot of pictures of the workers walking through picking tea leaves and she took pictures of George and he even stole her camera and took pictures of her and a bunch of random things.

When they left, George and Leslie were surprised when they had to stop and wait for three huge elephants to get cross the street. Leslie's mouth was hanging open and she snapped as many pictures as she could before they were gone. She grabbed George's hand and then they went on their way. They both felt hungry and went back to the hotel to see what there others were doing.

"There you two are!" Emily said smiling at them, "We were wondering what happened to you."

George pecked her cheek and Leslie found she needed new film for her camera, "I'll be right back." she muttered looking at her camera. She took out her used film and she carefully put it in her suitcase and put new film in. She went back to where George was still talking to Emily. Paul had joined and they were talking about where they'd get dinner.

While they were trying to decide, Holly suddenly pops up and suggests a restaurant. She startled Paul since his back was turned to her and he yelled. Holly smirked at him and he made a face at her.

They decided on the place Holly mentioned (No one could say the name but her), and they all walked there. They were sitting at a big table and they were talking and Leslie was taking picture after picture of Emily and George and John and Cynthia. She even got George to take a picture of her and Paul. It took a lot of persuading, but he did it after Emily kicked him in the shin. To make him feel better she got Paul to take a picture with him. She got a lot of pictures with Holly too. Holly was quickly becoming a close friend and Leslie was gonna miss her.

A waitress walked up to the table and smiled. She pulled out a notebook and smiled, "What can I get you?" She was American, which surprised everyone but Holly.

"Hey Rachel, we'll all have my usual!" Holly said smiling. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"OK, Holly!" She said, "Who're your friends?" Paul seemed intrigued that she didn't know what they were.

"Well," Holly said, "This is John and Cynthia Lennon, George Harrison and his girl Emily. Leslie's Emily's sister and this is Paul McCartney." Holly pointed to each of them as she spoke. They all waved and then Rachel smiled ten times brighter.

"I know you fellas!" she said, "You're the Beatles, but where's Ringo?"

"He went home a few days ago." John said, "But anyway, what's Holly's usual?" Rachel explained it quickly and none of them knew what any of it was.

"Ok," Paul said, "That sounds good...I think?" Rachel laughed and nodded.

"Trust me it is, I'll be back with your food in a minute." she said.

When dinner was over Leslie had one arm around Holly and the other one around George. It was getting closer and closer to when they had to be at the airport. Leslie was dreading getting on that plane.

Holly went with them to the airport and they all said goodbye to her. Leslie hugged her and Holly sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you, Les!" she said with a laugh.

"I'll miss you too!" Leslie said sadly, "But you better come to my sister's wedding, I don't even care if she doesn't invite you. You can stay at my house." Holly laughed and nodded.

"Alright!" she said, "Oh and we'll keep in touch too!" Leslie nodded before George yelled to her to hurry up. She said goodbye to Leslie and she got on the plane. She was majorly bummed through the whole flight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Last Chappie! I feel so accomplished! I know it's a bit sad, but I still have tons of other Georgie stories! I'm trying to get a Ringo story in there on my list, but I can't come up with anything...suggestions are welcome!**

**So, ECC309, your time has come! SO has your, Tee-Bone...**

**ECC309- Clara Bluejay**

**Tee-Bone- Willa Bluejay**

**SO! Read it, and I hope you all enjoyed this! Even though I didn't really put as much effort into it as I probably should have! I promise to work harder next time! PLEASE review! I must know what you think! And if I forgot about any cameos from a while ago, please forgive me. I tried to find 'em all but I might have missed a couple...**

**ANYROAD! Read the last chapter and like it! GGRRR!**

** HE HAPPY!**

* * *

The plane trip was excruciatingly slow. Leslie was bored out of her mind. She couldn't go to sleep and she didn't have anything to do other than to take pictures. She was dying to do SOMETHING. She was sitting by herself and staring out the window. It was too dark on the little plane to see anything and besides that it was cloudy.

George and Emily were sitting together, but they were passed out asleep. John and Cynthia were sitting together and John was reading a book while Cynthia slept on his shoulder. Paul was sitting by himself stretched out across the row of seats looking just as bored as Leslie.

She stopped herself from looking at Paul and went back to looking out the window. She pressed her forehead to the glass and sighed.

She suddenly heard, "Psst...Psst, Les..." She sat up and looked at John, who was looking at her, since he evidently heard it too. She gestured to him asking if he'd done it, but he shook his head. Leslie made a face and got up. She looked at George and Emily. They were both still asleep. She looked at Paul was was looking up at her from his reclined position in his seat.

"Hey, Les," he said sitting up, "Will you sit with me?" Leslie giggled and plopped down next to him. She crossed her legs under her and rested her chin on her fist.

"Are you bored?" Paul asked out of the blue. Leslie nodded and so she talked to Paul for a while before she felt like she'd lost all her energy. She was tired and Paul was watching her with amusement.

"Are you tired, love?" Paul asked with a giggle. Leslie nodded and she shivered a little. She picked up a blanket and pulled it over her before she put her head on Paul's shoulder. He put his arm around her and he kissed the top of her head. He fell asleep too.

* * *

It had been a few days after they got home and Leslie was looking through all the pictures she'd taken. She looked at all the secret pictures of Paul she'd taken. She laughed when she found the pictures that George had taken when he stole her camera from her. She laughed even harder when she realized John and Paul must have nicked her camera from her room when she was out with Holly. There were tones of random pictures of John making silly faces and pictures of Paul in weird little poses.

"What're you laughing at?" George said narrowing his eyes at her in playful suspicion. She grinned and handed him the funny pictures. He smiled while he looked at them, "What are you gonna do with all these?" Leslie shrugged.

"Hang them on my bedroom wall with the rest of them I suppose." she said sorting through all the pictures she'd taken.

"Your wall's already covered!" Emily said, "Besides if you hang anymore up you'll cover all your paintings." Leslie chuckled and shook her head at them.

"Naw, if I cover the walls, I'll just re-paint all the stuff on my walls to my ceiling." she shrugged again and George laughed.

"What if you can't reach the ceiling?" he asked teasingly. Leslie sighed.

"The I'll just have to paint it all on the music room wall." She said in a serious tone. Emily froze.

"Don't you even dare joke about that." she said in a deathly serious tone. Leslie's eyes got wide and she held up her hands.

"So sorry," she said, "I was just joking, Em. I wouldn't paint over Georgie's pretty words." Emily made a face at her and Leslie saw George blushing.

"Oh, Em I got you something better than pretty words!" George said, "I've actually got music for those words now."

Emily cheered, "I wanna hear them!" she said excitedly. George shook his head at her and she pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to get it on the next album and I want it to be a surprise." he said batting his eyelashes at her. She slapped his shoulder and he pouted a little, "What? I write you romantic words on your music room wall, make a song out of them and now you're hitting me? That's real nice Em." Emily just looked at him blankly before she sat down next to him.

"Oh, Em I have Clara and her sister coming over so we can work on a project for school. Can they stay for dinner?" Leslie asked suddenly. Emily shrugged and nuzzled into George's shoulder.

"I suppose." Emily said. George smirked.

"But is it just Clara and her sister coming though?" George asked with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Weeelllll," Leslie said slowly. George smirked.

"Well?" he asked urging her forward.

"I was paired up with Clara and a boy called Bennett, and I invited him over too." Leslie said, before she gave her sister a sideways look, "I couldn't leave him out. He has to help."

"And?" George asked clearly trying not to crack up.

"And he's...uh..." Leslie trailed off and scratched the side of her face.

"He's what, Les?" George asked, nearly hysterical.

Leslie huffed, "He's really cute, OK? Gosh George why do you have to be so mean!?" Leslie asked turning a bright red color. Emily laughed and George was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Leslie crossed her arms over her chest and waited for them to stop.

"It's just so fun, Les." George said before he gave her a look of pure adoration for her. She threw the pillow she was leaning against at him. George smiled a toothy smile at her and got up from the couch. The door bell rang and Leslie got up from the floor.

"Ahh! That's him! Oh my gosh what do I do!?" George squealed. Emily laughed and Leslie glared at him.

"You go away and don't scare him off." Emily said shoving him back into the kitchen. George gave her a hurt expression and she pecked his lips quickly before she followed Leslie to the foyer.

Leslie opened the door and She smiled at two girls and a boy who were waiting to come inside. Emily let Leslie take care of them and got George to help her with dinner.

The boy was obviously Bennett and he was tall and thin with dark brown hair that was a bit long. The two girls were Clara and Willa. They were sisters. Willa had brown curly hair with green-ish eyes. She was a tad short. Clara was around 5'5'' and she had brown hair and blue/grey eyes.

"Hi guys," Leslie said letting the three in the house.

"Hey, Les," Bennett said smiling at her. She smiled back and tried not to blush.

"Uh, we could sit wherever you guys want." she said motioning around her. They all nodded.

"We just need a lot of space and a place that you wouldn't mind maybe getting paint everywhere." Clara said chuckling. Leslie smirked.

"OK, that's simple." she said, "We'll go in the music room."

She walked toward the kitchen and opened the door, "Em, we're painting in the music room, I'm putting all the guitars in your room." Emily nodded and went on to the music room. They covered the couch in plastic before she pushed it against the wall over George's lyrics so Emily won't freak out of they get messed up. Then they got started. Bennett made a point first of telling Leslie that he liked all the colors and drawings on the wall.

When they'd finished for the evening he asked her out.

* * *

Weeks later, George and Emily were sitting on the couch relaxing after a long day of wedding planning and recording music. Leslie had gone out on a date with Bennett, which George wasn't liking all that much, but got over it when Emily made him sit down on the couch with her. They were watching TV together and it was getting kind of late.

"hm," Emily hummed sitting up from George's shoulder.

"What?" George asked raising his eyebrows at her. She bit her lip.

"Leslie should've been back by now." She said getting up and looking out the window. George pulled her away and he scrunched up his nose.

"She's fine," he said, "She's out with Bennett."

"Oh so you do like Bennett?" Emily smirked. George kissed her and shrugged.

"Sure, but don't tell him or Leslie that." he said, "He's nice lad I think." Emily giggled and kissed him again.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go to bed now." she said, "Don't stay up too late waiting for her." George swatted at Emily and she walked away from him.

George sat back on the couch and sighed.

Meanwhile, Leslie was getting out of Bennett's car. He walked her up to the front door and she smiled at him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and she blushed.

"I had loads of fun, Bennett." she said biting her lip. Bennett smiled at her.

"I did too." he said taking her hands. Leslie was getting a bit impatient with him. They'd been on a few dates, and she thought they always went really well, but he had yet to even attempt to kiss her. She sighed and they looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Uh, Leslie, I was wondering, you my mum's been asking about you, and she keeps asking if you're my girlfriend and I just," Bennett stopped his nervous rambling and huffed, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Leslie giggled and blushed again.

"Sure, but does that mean you're finally going to kiss me?" She asked moving her hand up his shoulders. He gave a crooked smile and laughed. She got up on her toes a little and he leaned down. They were so close and Leslie was thrilled out of her mind, but the porch light started to flash. She looked to the window and knew it was George.

"Ignore that." she mumbled just before Bennett finished off the distance between them. Leslie felt rather happy to have Bennett. She liked him a lot and he really seemed to like her. When they broke apart Bennett promised to call her tomorrow and then she went inside. She shut the door and sighed happily.

"Ah, young love..." George teased, "You're late." Leslie's smile fell and she rolled her eyes.

"Last time I check, my name was not Leslie Harrison, nor is your last name Peters." She stated, "Therefore you are not my father." George huffed and she walked up to him.

"Well did you have fun?" he asked rolling his eyes ad throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Course!" Leslie said as Emily came in. George made a face at her and she laughed.

"Oh, George told me not to tell you, but he told me that he likes Bennett." Emily said before she stuck her tongue out at him, "OH! And he also said he thought Bennett was a 'nice lad'."

George huffed and shewed Emily away. Leslie smiled at George and she hugged him.

"I already knew you liked Bennett," She told him as he hugged her back. "He thinks you're pretty gear too."

George kissed the side of her head and sighed.

"George?" Leslie whispered as Emily turned off most of the downstairs lights. He hummed back a response, "I love you." George smiled and he squeezed her tighter.

"I love you too, Les." he whispered back, "But, it's late now and you have school tomorrow, Leslie Harrison!" Leslie laughed and she pecked his cheek before she went off to her room. Emily came up to him and she kissed him and teased him about how sweet he was to Leslie. He actually threatened to go home if she didn't stop teasing him.

Within the next month, George and Emily got married and George played "Something" For her at the wedding. It made her cry. Leslie got to see Holly again and learned that she was moving to London with her mother soon. Leslie also started working with George Martin to learn how to make records.

Leslie continued to date Bennett, and she found that he was extremely frightened by Paul and John. Leslie was just happy he was OK with George.

She was happy and Paul seemed happy too, so she was even happier, even if they weren't exactly happy together...

* * *

**Now that you've finished it, that last line made me think about the song by the Turtles, "Happy Together . I love that song...Anyway, if you made it this far you've finished the story! YAY! Now, go and review and then go to my profile and vote on my poll for my next sequel story!**


End file.
